Echoing Passion
by Candide Avedo
Summary: Continues from Beyond Admiration: Daily activities try to return to normal, but will it ever be? Feelings develop, yet confusion and doubts are never far behind. People are standing in their way and bonds are put to the test. Again.
1. Baby Steps

Author's Note: Hi all; it's been SUCH a long time since I've posted anything up. Although I have realized, that no matter how busy my life has been, creative writing has always been dear to me. Now this first chapter may be a cause for joy (which I share gladly); unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that I am able to update this ficlet in a very timely manner.

As proof, I have been working on the first few chapters of this new fic for close to two years now (this piece was born January 10, 2012), even managing to upload the chapters and story outline onto Doc Manager but barely missing it's mark to be posted. So before it gets wiped out (again), I'm going to post it and add to it whenever I can instead. I thank you for your current and future patience and apologize for the inaccuracies of this new piece of work. Please be warned that this is a way for me to get creative, and the characters in this story may have been bent in whatever which way in order for my storyline to work out.

I apologize for the length of this note. Now onto the fic.

Sincerely, Candide Avedo

'

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed or any other franchise I fail to mention.

'

Baby Steps

'

Typically Mondays were stressful enough, with the piles of work that greet your arrival on your desk that accumulated from the weekend. The only sanctuary to be had was the scheduled break times, particularly a lengthy lunch hour. A place to unwind, recollect thoughts, away from trivial office matters. And though such is to be expected, unpleasant encounters generally outweigh the favourable.

''Did you see that guy over there?'' My face was in the news so often recently...

''Isn't that Yzak Jule who was covered by the press weeks ago?'' Another idiot that stated the obvious.

''The guy Shiho Hahnenfuss was accused with-'' I've heard this so many times...

''-involved with that Fadein Vogel?'' She was not involved the way people'd imagine.

''Didn't Shiho and Yzak have a secret office relationship?'' Yep that's absolutely correct, I had an office relationship that even I didn't know about.

''-heard Jule only got off with a week-long probation.'' Because technically we saved the operation, you ungrateful little-

''No way! I thought he'd get more!'' Two words for you... STUFF IT.

''Nah-uh, not for that guy. I thought ZAFT was above playing favourites.''

''Favourites my ass.'' The figure grumbled to himself, having heard of his name discussed amongst a group of new ZAFT recruits. ''Lunch times are meant to be a break from work matters, not to gossip like a bunch of babbling girls.'' Yzak glared at the group a few tables away; he felt their eyes staring at him when he wasn't looking. Annoyed, Yzak eyed the laughing blond opposite him. Whole-heartedly enjoying his somewhat discomfiture. ''I sure as heck don't appreciate being laughed at by a friend Dearka. If it's so funny why don't you go sit with them?''

-hic- ''Sorry-'' -hic- ''Yzak, but I thought you'd be used to it by now.'' Dearka chuckled. He suppressed another impulse to laugh at his sour-faced companion- as if Yzak ate a slice of unripe grapefruit. ''Safe to say you're not partial to popularity at all.'' He cocked an eyebrow, causing Yzak to sputter in indignance.

''Being taken seriously at work is nice.'' Yzak grumbled to himself. He felt slightly guilty for Dearka having to witness his mood. Incredibly, he could again feel various eyes studying him from afar that caused his ears to heat up. ''THAT'S IT!'' bellowed Yzak, roughly standing up, lunch forgotten. The curious spectators jumped at his outburst. Dearka sighed beside him, following suit as Yzak swiftly got up, leaving the food tray in a hasty retreat.

Whispers followed the two as they exited the cafeteria. Even with leaving the scene, the feeling of something nagging at him remained. Something not caused by the environment he was forced in.

''People do- I meant referring to what you just said last.'' answered Dearka, struggling to keep up with Yzak's brisk stride. ''What if you stop the seriousness, open up a little and answer some of their questions then? That'll get people to stop whispering behind your back for sure.'' He realized they were entering an abandoned military weapons hangar, now used as an extra storage space. His willingness to find some peace had dragged Dearka and himself to there. ''This just adds fuel to the flame, Yzak.'' The door swung heavily shut. The lack of people fuelled Dearka's stern tone, inspite Yzak being his senior. ''Being so secretive, rarely voluntarily social- you've been so distracted the past few weeks.''

Yzak half-listened, unwilling to bite at the comments none too pleasing to the ears. ''Nothing else to say, the media's got it covered. Vogel's been killed, Jenette Bains imprisoned for a good ten years, and there was only one casualty to note from the hostages.'' In his opinion, a good number of criminals involved was let off too easy.

''The press really has spoken for you that time, but there IS a matter that hasn't been covered and has got everyone talking.'' grinned Dearka, clapping Yzak on the shoulder. Yzak agreed that the press did listen to him in a private interview, and then opted to fill-in a few blanks with witness encounters once they realized that Yzak was going to be one tough nut to crack for information. That the young Jule was steadfast had the media wary; yet such knowledge didn't stop them from straying too far from the truth... or snooping around for information. Pity Bernadette Leroux, a member of PLANTs official press organization couldn't stifle them.

''Three guesses what.'' rolled Yzak's eyes, replying sarcastically. ''Enthusiasts really enjoy blowing stories out of proportion.'' His back rested against the wall, feeling unecessarily heavy. Generally he thrived in popularity for the work he contributed, not for some gossip.

Dearka waved an impatient hand. ''Soldiers say they saw you holding onto Shiho after the explosion. Then more witnesses say you didn't let Shiho out of your sight until she was seen by the medic-''

''If I didn't explain Shiho's innocence, she may have been sent back to jai-''

''Reporters keeping surveillance on Shiho's home said they spotted you visiting her home days after the incident.'' continued Dearka. ''AND,'' he continued, talking over Yzak's annoyed exclamation. ''You told me about your visit anyway, that you two talked it over and then happened kiss- why are you going to deny it from everyone else when a handful of people already know?''

That had Yzak speechless. After the initial intimate contact he himself initiated, Yzak noted how awkward he suddenly felt before the elder Hahnenfuss descended from the stairs like an angry vulture, demanding to know the reason why his daughter suddenly went as flushed as a tomato. The latter question ultimately ending his visit and promptly dismissed from the house without so much as parting words to follow that kiss. If Shiho's father had completely understood what had transpired, he'd bet all his life savings that he'd be made to suffer.

Confiding in Dearka (who was gleeful about Yzak's courage) came a day later, since he had no idea what to do next or what was even possible... Before then Yzak found himself WONDERING about how he got his moxie, the consequences of that action, and- may he curse himself to kingdom-come... (never would anyone know that he was concerned) Did Shiho even LIKED the kiss?

However, that all aside:

Once Shiho placed her hands on him, it was as though it were a sign of approval. Albeit deadly, since Yzak couldn't control himself once she did- it spurred him on. That phenomena of voluntarily placing his hands on someone scared him. A sudden loss of control that he prided himself in having. That ''Auto Pilot'' mode made him feel as though he were having an out-of-body experience; an instinct-driven function kept intact even after years of genetic alteration. He was thrusted into a realm of unknown- the complicated matter of human physical interaction. Being abruptly (with a jolt) aware of what he was doing prompted him to end the contact, with (unbelievably) difficulty. He stopped it before he fully scared himself, and in case she started to fear him, too. Since that day Yzak wondered what would happen once he saw Shiho again- how will he start talking to her? He half-expected her to say something, but she herself stayed silent these past few weeks. Yzak didn't blame her. What could he say? Dearka told him that he had to face her sometime, since she would be returning to PLANTs sometime soon to discuss her work in the future.

Funny, why would something like the prospect of talking to someone unsettle him so much? He'd have to expect this after all that happened. The amusing bottom line: He did not regret kissing her at all. Which took him long enough to admit.

''Would be nice if you didn't give me that look of death so much Yzak.'' sighed Dearka, rubbing his temples. ''As your friend, I think I deserve a holiday from time to time. Or gain another level of appreciation from you.'' he eyed Yzak again, studying him closely. ''You just look so bothered. I say you should swallow the bitter medicine and face the music. Experience something for a change.''

Yzak sent him a swift smile, something that came so much easier these days. The last sentence hit home, right on target. ''I probably need to sometime.'' Pulling himself away from the wall, Yzak stretched his stiff muscles. The uniform he wore was depressingly wrinkled today, graced with a little coffee stain that landed on him this morning. A reflection of how negligent he felt today. ''You're right, I do need to...something... change.'' Truthfully Yzak wondered as well what their interaction would be, now that there was no case, no Vogel, just the two of them.

Dearka stared at him mockingly. ''So you can't do anything about the death glares, but you WILL agree with me on stepping out of the box?'' He incredulously followed Yzak, as he headed out of the empty hangar, stepping into the brightly-lit halls that led back to the dining room.

''That's right. Might as well enjoy youth, as you say.'' replied Yzak a few moments later. ''Afraid I can't do anything about the glares. Someone needs to keep you in line.'' He gave respectful salutes to a few passing officers senior to him. He noticed the curious glances in his direction again. Whatever they were thinking about, Yzak couldn't stop to care now.

Dearka followed his actions, and all too soon they were once again walking in a quiet stretch of hallway. In a manner that looked as if Dearka remembered something all of a sudden, Yzak gave him a questioning look. ''Speaking of trying new things, DaCosta said hello to me the other day.'' Dearka said in a nonchalant tone.

''Should I care?'' said Yzak, a little bored, unconcerned about the name mentioned. ''I don't recall working with a DaCosta.''

Shaking his head, Dearka appeared thoughtful. ''Naw, he used to be positioned on the Eternal with Lacus Clyne. Right-hand man of Andrew Waltfeld?'' Yzak shrugged at that, still wondering what was Dearka's point. Dearka heartily continued. ''Martin DaCosta was recently promoted to Commander himself, just months back.'' Another sideways glance at Yzak. ''That guy's gotten to the age point where he's probably thinking about his future- DaCosta pretty much demanded information as to when Shiho will come back.''

At this Yzak stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms. ''So you're telling me, that all of a sudden DaCosta's got an interest in Shiho?'' his voice rose an octave on it's own. Yzak was far from convinced. It was clear that Dearka wanted to stir things up. Or did he? ''He's the type to latch onto someone when they've become more popular?'' he said sarcastically.

Dearka pondered this and shook his head and coming to stand beside him. ''DaCosta's actually not like that, as hard as it is to believe. Not really a bad guy either.''

Yzak gritted his teeth. With Dearka knowing how he felt about Shiho, he hated the fact that his own friend was waving the notion that someone else has expressed 'interest' in her. Was Dearka TRYING to make him look like a fool in front of peers by forcing him to act out from jealousy? Get himself to play a love-interest in a love-triangle like in those mushy gushy soap operas?

''I'm not trying to piss you off Yzak.'' said Dearka from out of the blue, watching in light amusement as a lower-ranked soldier passed them, spotted Yzak, then ran quickly by, quailing under his stern gaze. ''Shiho's gotten popularity, you should expect guys to somehow gravitate toward her. As your concerned friend, I, am warning you. I'm merely hinting at the teeny-tiniest possibility that ONE DAY, someone with enough determination, charm, and other impressive qualities may in fact steal and pluck that flower from under your very nose.''

Despite being indignant and in disbelief, Yzak was aware that Dearka may be right. This new chance of 'experiencing something new' was now in danger of being taken away from him. He now had to (Yzak chuckled inside his head humourlessly) be a man (oh, god), summon up his courage (getting ready for a battle against the EA was so much more preferable to this) and make his move on Shiho (the damn concept sounded ridiculous). How interesting that in cases like these Dearka was made the expert, and he, the novice. ''Okay, you proved your point. Now what?''

''Baby steps, Yzak. Shiho's got her full attention on you right now.'' smiled Dearka in a soothing voice before he snorted in laughter. ''You're finally growing up... in regards to relationships.''

'

'

'

Author's Note: [April 10th, 2015] I can't get enough of these two. I apologize for the OOCness of it all, and thank you for your patience.


	2. Elias's Thorn

**Author's Note:** [April 25, 2014] Hello, I've been busy as of late; I have a terminology assessment on Thursday! I'm so thankful for your kind words, I will work harder to rise up to expectations. The following chapter is much more overwhelming to read, I must say. This following piece was also born more than a few years ago (also around January 2012), reviewed this many times since... Finally putting it up, yay! I'm so happy that there are still some people reading Gundam Seed- I'm one of the few that enjoys frequenting places I love/loved.

Shouts (I think I can afford it, this is a long chapter): Aldaeus: Thank you so much for popping by, I really need to read your works- I am hoping to keep you screaming with joy haha foureyesfreak27: I hope I will keep you thinking this is brilliant! I'm just worried about the Commander sounding OOC, please bear with me! Guest: You're welcome, I've wanted to post this for a LONG time, and I love this couple and imagining what each of them may be going through. Tynuccia: You're welcome, I'm so happy that you're happy! I am still determined to make these two come together! You all deserve to see it happen!

All done my ramblings, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed, nor with any commercial franchise I fail to mention.

'

**Elias's Thorn**

'

The upcoming trip to the doctor's was Shiho's only outlet for leaving the house. Unbearably forced to stay home for the past few weeks and recover caused Shiho to feeling heavy boredom, and over-protected. The reason more-so because of her father; he who had taken the words ''doting father'' to heart. And she, the daughter who once wanted some attention from her parent from years ago reluctantly allowed his smothering care.

Thankfully Shiho will reach a reasonable week's worth of relief credited to a business ordeal somewhere in Alaska. He would be leaving tomorrow. She'd have the house to herself, maybe perhaps she could go out a few places, actually air out her car and drive around the city, something she hasn't done in months.

Smiling and attempting to constantly show appreciation for all the attention she was given was sadly becoming a nuisance to her. Shiho had not wanted to sound ungrateful; of course she had recovery to do, but she sure as heck not a fragile porcelain doll- or five-years-old. It will take another half a month or so to show him that yes, his daughter is in fact a young adult, and is more than capable of taking care of herself. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Emphasize emotionally.

Since that encounter with Yzak, Shiho's personal life was so closely-watched that it was bothersome to have people come over. With females her father had no trouble with, but merely the males. As if he suddenly noticed her usual company of the opposite sex after the past few years in her field of work.

The male her father that seemed to detest the most was... Yzak. Knowing very minimally about the man yet managing to hate him with such passion caused Shiho some form of amusement. It appears her father was under the impression that Yzak was similar to most males out there. Stereotypically. Made Shiho wonder what kind of a young adult her old man was.

Really. Yzak was no saint, but he certainly wasn't one of THOSE men out there.

Shiho smiled to herself. The barest trace of man-aware-of-woman she witnessed was that kiss.

That kiss. She could feel her cheeks redden again upon the memory of their fingers entwined, awareness of his closeness, his light breath tickling hers; the bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Her breath was caught in her throat. Shiho had replayed the moment again and again, trying to preserve it's memory entirely. It was so... so... one of those moments that most-likely never could happen again.

A brisk knock returned Shiho to the present.

''Shiho, are you finished yet? You'll be late for your appointment.'' The voice she heard more often recently had called through her bedroom door.

''In a minute.'' Shiho answered, listening in relief to the footsteps that retreated. Free to finish dressing up, she buttoned her jeans. Sad to say her pants had tightened in places and felt roomier in other parts that mattered. Having no time to brood over other noticeable changes, Shiho repeatedly ran a brush through her hair until she was satisfied then fixed her usual 'do. Her hair had grown more than a few inches since it's last trim. Uninspired to fully fashion her visage, she settled for a quick eyeliner and mascara.

''Should I go phone the doctor and tell him to reschedule instead?''

She didn't know he had the capacity to speak so much.

Covered by a brown trench coat for the winter weather, a rose-coloured chiffon scarf, and jamming an olive green bucket-cap on her head, Shiho ran to the front door. Orb's unregulated weather demanded sensible attire. Her father nodded in approval to her chosen clothing.

''You'll be warm enough, I figure.'' he opened the front door for her as Koko watched dutifully to the side. ''You're coming home straight after, aren't you?''

Shiho forced a smile and waved. ''Of course, your driver will make sure I do.'' She had thought to drive herself to the doctor's but her father insisted on using the hire chauffeur to charter her around for a while once the doctor approved her recovery. 'That and babysit.' Thought Shiho sourly. 'That makes the idea of driving around down by myself out of the question.'

The front door shut behind her. At once Shiho felt the fresh air of the outdoors pleasantly filling her lungs. Her eager eyes wandered over the leafless trees that lined the driveway, and admired the balsam fir trees that was scattered around in the front yard. The flower beds were empty, but freshly cultivated; the scent of moist, damp earth mixed with the frosty chill of the winter season tickled her nose. In no time at all she reached the front gates. With a swift press of the button, it opened.

There was the car waiting, a white sedan, a model which was released by the manufacturer earlier that year. It loitered in front of the gates, it's white metallic paint glistening in the mid-afternoon sun. The passenger-side was positioned in front of the gates already, as if it were in a hurry.

Shiho paused. Odd. The driver usually greeted her and helped her get into the car. Not that it mattered...

Shrugging, Shiho opened the door to the front seat, practicing a brief speech in her head to greet the chauffeur. She ducked her head to avoid a forehead collision with the roof. The man's name was- Malcolm, if she remembered correctly?

Immediately she executed a double-take.

There was Yzak, sitting in the driver's seat, staring back at her with a most calm look on his face. As if it were of no surprise for him to sit there... He was using the car whom belonged to the man that, at this rate, will never get to like him. Which probably didn't matter to Yzak.

Shiho continued to look at him dumbly. 'O-kay, enough of that newly-prescribed muscle relaxant...'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. ''Aren't you needing a ride?'' he pointed to the digital clock on the car's dashboard. ''We're already late and I don't know where your doctor's office is.''

''Y-Yzak... Where's the chauffeur?'' Shiho unglued her tongue, answering weakly. Yzak replied by jabbing his thumb to the back seat, where Shiho felt all the blood drain from her face.

A middle-aged man laid unconscious, splayed out (quite neatly) on his side, tucked in with a simple blanket. ''What in the world did you do- take out the man with chloroform?'' said Shiho sarcastically, finally getting over her surprise and hopping into the car.

Yzak absentmindedly re-arranged the rear-view mirror. He fiddled with the driver's seat and re-adjusted the steering wheel. ''More or less with the recommended amount.'' He stared around the dashboard for a few more moments before turning on the ignition. The engine purred to life.

Great. Recently convicted, enthusiastic for a genuine second-time?

Gladness after not seeing him for so long caused Shiho's lips to stretch, smiling. She was merited a little bit more freedom, even if it came in the strangest of forms. ''I'm not complaining or anything, but all that's left is for you to point a gun at my head for this to fully classify as a kidnapping.'' Her chilled fingers buckled the seat belt.

''If it were, you're the most compliant hostage I've ever met.'' Yzak added flatly, steering away from the curb. ''Are you gonna tell me where we're headed then or will we settle for skipping the appointment altogether?'' The casual demeanor could take getting used to.

Thus the reason why Shiho couldn't bring herself to attempt and contact the platinum-haired male (the watchful eye of her father would not affect her at all). Recalling the time before that when she had kissed him, she felt the necessity to pretend it never happened; that solution worked better for them back then. This time, there was nothing else to distract them from the now. Nothing to expect. No employee propriety or the wall of professionalism.

So here he was sitting beside her, undeterred by the fact that Shiho stayed quiet all this time, even after the interesting last-visit. It was impressive. Yzak was displaying bravery that Shiho lost once her eyes spotted him. Her stomach was fluttering madly, his closeness beginning to take it's toll. Being less than a foot apart in the car, she could feel the air shift as Yzak moved.

''Ahm, turn left on Darode onto the freeway.'' replied Shiho, glancing at the man beside her. For the first time that day, she appraised his look and noticed a few changes. What caught her eye was the fact that his hair had grown a few inches; his bangs now fell a little past his eyes, now in two uneven parts. The larger part fell to the left, resting lightly over his cheek. Yzak had never allowed his hair to grow so long- should she comment on it? He also appeared to favor blue, or different shades of it- he was wearing a long-sleeve sweater of deep aquamarine, atop dark grey slacks. Yzak too, was wearing a scarf. Cream-coloured fabric is wrapped once around his neck. ''Right on that upcoming intersection.''

Yzak nodded. He caught her surveying his face, that caused Shiho to blush and turn away. Why did she feel so nervous about him all of a sudden? ''You're going back to PLANTs then if the doctor says you're good to go?'' he filled in that awkward moment well.

''Yeah, I need to see where I'll be assigned to next.'' Shiho glanced outside. ''Right again on Wrenridge- I didn't expect you to come by...'' she faded off, feeling the rush of asking that question leave in facing the reply. The damn stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.

Complying with the driving directions, Yzak appeared to hesitate on the question. ''I got surprised too.'' The car stopped at a red light, where he fully turned to her; the bangs that now partly covered his eyes gained a mysterious effect. That teasing fringe of hair draws your attention to those attractive blue eyes. It was a new look that was beginning to grow on her. At least there was no way Yzak would ask her what she thought of his new style. ''I thought we needed to go through what happened last time.'' A swift smile crossed his face. ''You know, to stop you from thinking I'm not coming back to you.''

The lights turned green.

Shiho barely noticed, as a warm sensation heated her insides. Hesitantly she too, smiled. That a single sentence would affect her so. The underlying meaning of I'm coming back to you resounded in her head. Over a month ago, wasn't she supposed to be getting over him? Yzak turned away, suddenly clearing his throat. Shiho's smile grew wider, at realizing that yes, it indeed made him uncomfortable to express himself still. It comforted her somewhat. For a moment there, she thought there was another side to Yzak that she didn't know he had.

The accelerating car lurched forwards. A familiar building flew past by her window.

Damn. They just missed the turn-off.

'

''So when we enter, there's the sitting room there where you can wait.'' rambled Shiho, as Yzak got out of the car and made to follow her towards the building. Turning into an empty parking lot, Yzak and Shiho made a U-turn, finally arriving at the doctor's office; it was a small building, built more-so like a mansion adorned with plenty of large windows. A lustrous black marble fountain adorned the driveway, spraying water into the air in timed intervals. Shiho glanced at her watch. ''Fifteen minutes late. Ah well... Dr. Melling's never complained before.''

Yzak nodded beside her and Shiho heard the tell-tale sound of the car doors locking shut. Yzak paused, and Shiho flashed him a questioning look. Yzak cleared his throat then answered flatly, shoving the keys in his pocket. ''Debating on covering his head with a blanket.''

Shiho sighed. ''Of course, I wouldn't want another fiasco involving the law for a very long time.'' she shrugged. ''You know what? I'm sure we won't take long. If he does wake up, he'll see where we are.'' Yzak caught up to her, staring at the door warily.

''If you say so, but maybe I should just wait at the car.'' Yzak, slightly tense.

''Whatever are you hesitant for?'' asked Shiho curiously, baffled. She pushed the front doors open, holding it momentarily to allow Yzak through. Yzak was about to reply, but a woman greeted them immediately from over the counter of the pristine-white front desk.

''Hello, an appointment with Dr. Melling today?'' the woman said, with much enthusiasm. She briefly consulted a list on her desk, before allowing Shiho to reply said; ''Ah, you must be Shiho! Perfect, I'll let Dr. Melling know.''

Shiho nodded, before sitting in the waiting room. It had been a while since she had seen her family doctor. Her last memories of the middle-aged man was when she had a physical assessment for joining the military. Judging by the pristine condition of the furniture and carpeting, the building had been recently renovated. She felt the couch shift, as Yzak sat down beside her, looking extremely out-of-place.

The sudden change in his demeanor was a large contrast to the first time she saw him today. She wasn't going to force on him her company if he wasn't okay with it. Especially when he seemed as if he were sitting on a porcupine. ''You don't need to sit here if you're entirely uncomfortable.''

Yzak eyed her carefully. ''I don't like going to the doctor.'' he said quickly and under his breath that Shiho almost missed it. He eyed her again, as if daring to laugh. She settled for a smile at his confession.

''Now why would you not like people who try to keep you in good health?''

''...They probe in places...''

Shiho snorted.

''My dear miss Hahnenfuss!'' exclaimed a voice that resembled a man not used to raising his tone. Both Shiho and Yzak turned to see the familiar figure of Dr. Melling, his middle-aged face gaining a few more wrinkles since the last time Shiho saw him. Those wrinkles didn't seem to signify age in Dr. Melling's case, but wisdom.

Dr. Melling enthusiastically shook Shiho's hand, who had arisen from her chair to greet him. The man then shook Yzak's hand as well, his face in slight surprise. ''Well well, I didn't expect Mr. Yzak Jule to come along.'' he smiled lightly at Yzak's surprised expression. ''You're a little famous, in Orb too, boy-'' he gave another shake to Yzak's hand. ''You were all over the news.''

''Dr. Melling, sorry we're late.'' Shiho interrupted. Yzak would probably appreciate leaving the place as soon as possible. Movement in their vicinity grabbed their attention and another figure came to stand beside the doctor, having emerged from a small filing room. A blond-haired male, dressed in a white coat similar to Dr. Melling.

''No problem for you.'' The doctor smiled, catching sight of the of the figure now standing beside him, beaming at Shiho. ''I'm sure it's been a while since you two saw each other, but let me re-introduce you to my son, Arjen.'' he proudly presented his son, who beamed even further. Shiho caught sight of light-grey eyes smiling at her eagerly. No recollections whatsoever came regarding Arjen Melling.

''It is a complete honor to meet you, miss Hahnenfuss.'' Arjen's voice was deep compared to his father's, who didn't sound as though he went through puberty. He was of similar height to Shiho, yet his baby face somewhat betrayed his youth. Shiho felt his hand enclose over hers and gave it a small squeeze. His gaze reminded her of a pale-haired male staring at her once like that before. Even with the familiarity, the warm hand that held her own was oddly inviting; Shiho couldn't resist a blush to grace her cheeks. The man seemed charming enough with no effort at all, effectively causing Shiho to stutter an answer. As if she were a foolish high-school girl meeting a handsome celebrity. ''And yourself, Mr. Jule.'' he added cordially and with added pride.

That aforementioned male was raising his eyebrows at the newly-introduced stranger. Yzak stiffly returned a smile as Arjen Melling greeted him warmly. But as both men shook hands, Shiho felt Yzak's eyes study her. Her embarrassment grew.

''Well before we get on with the physical assessment, I was hoping I'd ask dear Shiho a favor here, but it may sound silly.'' smiled the doctor warmly.

Shiho saw no reason to decline. ''What is it, doctor?''

Dr. Melling glanced at his son beside him, who nodded encouragingly. ''My son here is just starting his medical studies hoping to become a doctor like his old man one day- is there a chance he could help me with your physical examination?''

Shiho blinked. ''Er.'' Instinctively Shiho happened to glance at Yzak, who too had blinked. Dr. Melling (the elder) was alright she supposed, but his son? It was shameful to admit, however it would be further detrimental to her dignity if the handsome student doctor saw her in such a... compromising position... Her shirt off, legs spread open like a book- Arjen might be studying to become like his father, but Shiho had a sneaking suspicion that he had a more personal purpose for watching her assessment. Another uneasy and awkward glance at Yzak (why did it suddenly matter?) ''I-''

''Is it a physical examination that includes a pelvic exam?'' Interrupted Yzak, in a forced calm and at the same time expressing his knowledge of what was to come. ''If so, then it's better if it's just you, doc.'' The nickname was emphasized a little forcefully that Shiho was worried it would offend.

Yet doctor Melling merely clapped his hands. ''As I thought it would be silly to ask if her boyfriend would be standing right there beside her.''

Shiho felt her face flush. Boyfriend, Yzak?

'

''It is a complete honor to meet you, miss Hahnenfuss.''

Oh please. The way he stares is just too damn obvious. Pupils dilated, excessively enthusiastic greeting, and those blindingly-white teeth. Female's blushing reaction... Satisfaction at her reciprocating answer... He was faintly surprised at Shiho's feminine response.

Yzak had forced himself to chaperone for Shiho to one of his least favourite places, admitting it to Shiho as well. So far everything went as expected and he felt his nerves slowly settle into a calm. That then quickly changed to suspicion as he met the young doctor. The type of guy that MOST girls would blush for. It appeared that Shiho fit amongst that majority. And so with much effort, Yzak greeted the man as obediently as possible as to save face, all the while itching to drag Shiho away from the man. Preferrably to another doctor that didn't have a son named Arjen with sparkling grey eyes, perfectly styled hair, and underlying charisma.

The stupid idea seemed to make sense until his brain whispered 'jealousy', and he cursed the damn organ to shut up.

''My son here is just starting his medical studies hoping to become a doctor like his old man one day- is there a chance he could help me with your physical examination?''

It was hard to contain his incredulous expression at the doctor's audacity to ask Shiho for such a favor. Yzak felt Shiho's eyes glance at him, but he was too busy catching the ever-so-swift eyes of Arjen Melling. The grey orbs quickly ogled her from head to toe and Yzak didn't miss the need in those depths. He could tell Shiho wasn't willing to comply, yet it surprised him all the same that she bothered to consider. Feeling her eyes on him again, he realized with amusement that it felt as if she were asking his permission. There didn't need to be any consideration on his part, none at all.

Doctor Melling wasn't at all bothered by Yzak's reply. Instead he opted to put Yzak on the spot. ''As I thought it would be silly to ask if her boyfriend would be standing right there beside her.'' Yzak felt his face flush as the doctor assumed what he was afraid to set straight with Shiho today. The girl in question was blushing profusely, her tongue fell silent as sure as Yzak's mind had gone into a flurry of activity. It sounded serious when someone else said it.

''Well since we have that established, we three can head into the room then.'' Dr Melling was proud of his skill in deduction, as though he considered detective work as his part-time job. Shiho hesitated a moment.

Wait. Yzak gaped at the doctor's retreating back. ''W-wait Dr. Melling, I'm not coming in there.'' Yzak wasn't counting on anything so intruding. This time he looked at Shiho, who didn't look at him. Yzak couldn't help but wonder if she was heavily repulsed at the idea, that he had too much of a high hope to expect Shiho to make him a part of something so personal. No-NO. Coming along is like crossing a line that hasn't even been created yet. Add that to his aversion to people in the medical field.

''Ah.'' Dr. Melling contemplated for a moment. ''Alright then, Ms. Hahnenfuss, if you're ready to come along, Mr. Jule will just wait there.'' he glanced over at his son. ''I'm sure Arjen will entertain him while he waits.''

Shiho didn't look back at him, but instead quickly followed, disappearing into an empty examining room. Yzak felt himself slightly tense up at the doc's parting words. Immediately he could feel someone attempting to make eye contact. He was sure positive that it wasn't the receptionist, who was busy typing on the keyboard. Another thing he was positive of is that Arjen was eager to engage him in conversation, with a topic Yzak had no doubts about.

''So... Mr. Jule...Considering your affiliation with her during the Aprilius terrorist threat weeks ago, how long have you known Shiho?'' Junior Melling followed him like a shadow as Yzak sat back down on the couch and pulled a magazine in a vain attempt to amuse himself with. The receptionist's typing activity ceased, as though waiting to hear about what Yzak would be saying next.

Yzak grimaced. Ah, of course. The topic of the month. He pretended to pursue an article in the magazine he had hidden his face behind. While he did so, the man continued to watch him eagerly. Knowing the man for only a few minutes, Yzak already knew one trait about this man. He had a personal interest in Shiho.

''Shiho's gotten popularity, you should expect guys to somehow gravitate toward her.'' Dearka was right. Due to her rise in popularity and people now aware of her reputation in playing hero, Shiho was becoming an object of pure interest. Many even noted her subtle, demure beauty; most men seemed to comment on the silky texture of her hair that occasionally had the lingering scent of plumeria blossoms, and whispered about the vibrant expressiveness of her eyes. His lips grew dry. ''Enough to properly appreciate her efforts in many things she does.'' replied Yzak, attempting to calm himself down as his heart jumped, as though shocked by something.

In the background, the typing abruptly continued.

Arjen eyed him appraisingly, openly, with no concern as to how his own personality would appear to Yzak. ''I'd counted on something more elaborate from her boyfriend.'' he smiled swiftly, ignoring Yzak's failing attempts to focus on the magazine. ''It's funny how old acquaintances show up again after a few years or so, isn't it? Mind you, I'm no Fadein Vogel yet... You and I- our interests are similar.'' Yzak ignored the reference to the interest meaning ''Shiho''. ''She's really a ball of fire, once you tear into that outer layer of hers. I bet you figured that out a long time ago, huh.'' rambled Arjen, fueled by his own gusto.

For a trainee physician Arjen was oblivious to body language. He was a spoiled, papa's boy, superficial of a brat, no doubt about it. Unless otherwise, but Yzak didn't want to give the guy credit. Anyone who meets him would agree.

Funny, the receptionist's keyboard rattled louder, as if determined to drown out the conversation. Gah, doctor's offices are a pain.

That Arjen stated what was becoming a deja-vu to Yzak, he found himself fervently hoping for this ordeal to be over with. His idea of plainly ''hanging out'' with Shiho was not working out at all. Reasonably disturbed that he discovered another man with a romantic interest toward her, Yzak had to establish things with Shiho, or he would be the one nursing a bruised... Well, bruised, period.

'

''Thank you, Dr. Melling.'' Shiho half-bowed to the doctor happily waving goodbye beside the receptionist's desk. Her physical examination resulted well. Good news brightened her spirits as she was allowed to resume full physical activity in another week's time. Coordinators really were good at recovering from their injuries. A smile graced her face at Yzak, who had stood up quickly when she reappeared in the waiting room, with Arjen Melling arriving to her side and shake her hand as if she were a contestant finishing a marathon. ''Bye, Arjen.'' she smiled lightly, stifling a snort as Yzak nodded once to Melling senior, then turn tail and exit the building.

She almost collided with his back immediately, as Yzak stood frozen and staring across the parking lot. She followed his gaze. Oops. Looks like the chauffeur had awoken at last... ''Wow, does he looked pissed or what.'' whispered Shiho, although her voice almost squeaked. She could almost feel the upcoming conversation/lecture that would happen at her house when she got home.

''Whatever for, I just knocked him out a few hours.'' muttered Yzak, raising his brows. They both walked stiffly towards the car where the chauffeur had his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. It was a successful attempt at looking imposing. His uniform was crinkled from being laid on, but it's appearance bore no competition to the wrinkles of fury on the man's face. As an added effect, the clouds hovered low to the ground, threatening to rain. ''I'd suggest running for it, but I don't think you're allowed that kind of exercise, are you?'' he asked her seriously. Shiho shook her head stiffly.

''It's okay, I'll handle it.'' she forced a smile, noticing the relaxed humor in Yzak's words.

''Good, I'll just hitch a ride to your house, since I'm not sure where to go to the bus terminal from here.'' Yzak sighed. In one smooth move he re-arranged his scarf, draping the fabric loose.

Shiho glanced at him curiously, attempting to ignore the fluid movement of his fingers. ''Not renting a car?''

''I thought I could borrow Athrun's again, but he laughed and asked if I was being serious.'' Yzak smiled grimly. ''I'm not allowed to borrow any vehicle from him, or Cagalli for as long as I live.'' He hesitated, as if wanting to say something.

'

The feelings of deep relief (for now) wouldn't leave Shiho as she managed to convince the chauffeur that: No, Yzak was not a mad-man but a concerned individual; no, Yzak was not a criminal intent on using her for ransom; and no, Yzak was not a sexually deprived man as was reported on the news many times before. These allegations were making her sick.

''It's alright Malcolm, Mr. Jule here can take me to the front door.'' Shiho reassured the highly vexed chauffeur. ''Really.'' The man finally shrugged, unlocking the doors in the sedan. Shiho made haste to leave, finding Yzak already standing beside her. The car's tires screeched as it left the curb, clearly in a rush. ''Well he didn't give us a hard time at all.'' said Shiho sarcastically, watching the car disappear from sight.

''I'm more concerned about how the general public views me these days in regards to my intentions.'' Yzak replied, with a concerned tone in his voice. Shiho was stricken. She could remember watching and being disgusted with what news reports rumored over the airwaves while she slowly recovered in bed. That no doubt people were still suspicious of him (also with her) was beginning to take it's full effect in little ways. Return to normalcy would be gradual, if it was possible. Even with that notion, from the corner of her eye, Shiho saw a figure partially covered in shadow, pressing themselves against a walnut tree yards away.

Yzak followed her gaze, and he immediately stood closer, blocking her from the figure's direct view. ''Just punch in those codes to get in, will you? I don't like them anymore than you do.'' He turned to survey their surroundings, as Shiho gained access to her home.

The afternoon was making way into evening quickly, and the sun made longer shadows from the trees onto the driveway. Nearing the front doors, Shiho could finally feel the strain on her feet from walking that day. Even from such a short amount of time, they grew sore fast. A scheduled walk would be proper before she headed back to work. Would she get to see Yzak around if she started working at another department?

''So you'll be going back to the PLANTs after this-I wonder if dinner is actually here, I'm starving.'' Shiho rubbed her eyes hastily on the back of her coat as she finished her sentence in a rush. Her other hand however, was tugged back, and she saw blue eyes seeing her reddened ones. Damn exhaustion.

''Shiho.'' Yzak had a strange glint in his eyes. ''Are you so eager to get rid of me? Are you expecting someone else to drop by, perchance? Maybe a Martin DaCosta?'' His expression grew satisfied, as Shiho opened her mouth in confusion, him possibly mistaking it as surprise. She blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he meant. Why Yzak would bring up DaCosta was strange, seeing as he knew she worked with him briefly after the last war... They had escorted Lacus Clyne to the PLANTs in time for negotiations... She never really knew him personally, either. ''Why bring him up?''

Shiho saw him shift his eyes uncomfortably, uneasy. He let go of her hand abruptly, crossing his arms. Ah, the usual self-defense stance he'd fall back on. ''Nothing, just heard things.''

Suspicion donned on her face, Yzak took a step back from Shiho, clearing his throat. So, he was managing to blow things out of proportion. ''You and Dearka have been talking about me behind my back, creating stories.'' Yzak was hopeless indeed- he should at least know that she wasn't one to toy with men. ''Why would that matter to you?'' she shot back at him. Shiho felt a little sadistic at her enjoyment on making him turn a little pinker in the cheeks. She couldn't resist a smile. That pink tinge added a certain look of innocence, if that made sense.

Unfortunately Yzak misunderstood that smile. She could tell. Didn't he trust her as he said he did? ''What do you mean, why would it matter to me? Isn't it obvious?''

Shiho's smile widened. "It's as obvious as your hair is pale. Jealousy isn't your greatest side, Yzak.'' When he didn't answer, but continued to sulk, she continued; ''You're unbelievable. Why would you be jealous at a time like this I wouldn't know. I thought we're beginning to... establish things.'' Shiho carefully chose the words, feeling out the man beside her.

Yzak slowly took a couple of steps forward, forcing Shiho against the door. Shiho held her breath, as Yzak decreased the distance between them. What now? ''No matter how many times you say it, I'm still getting used to the fact that you have feelings.'' She heard him barely whisper these words, only catching them with her ears as their heads almost touched. He was so close that she could faintly feel the warmth of his body. ''I don't pretend to know how to reciprocate and until I do, I want every man out there to back off.'' Shiho bit her lip as Yzak's breath tickled her ear. He sounded so confident, as if those words were a fact. ''I just need you to be patient with me.''

Surprise almost had her pull her hands away as Shiho felt warmth envelope them tentatively. ''You're learning very quickly.'' Shiho muttered, trying not to shiver from his imposing frame.

''You're just saying that because I have you trapped in a corner.'' she felt him release another puff of breath from his scoff. The awareness of having him so close heightened, affecting her in multiple ways... Her heart was threatening to pound a hole through her chest.

''Okay that's enough- let my daughter go, Jule.'' Shiho froze, noticing the forbidding tone in her father's voice beside them. The male in front of her didn't startle, or gasp as she did; he seemed to have known her father had been nearby after all. Yzak moved away, greeting him with a ''Evening, Mr. Hahnenfuss.'' Her father moved to stand beside his daughter, forcing Yzak to a respectable distance. ''I'm sure she'll appreciate you keeping your distance in the future.''

Shiho initial discomfort was now turned into exasperation. ''Yzak is merely dropping me off.'' She refused to be stared down by his 'I'll have a word with you later' glare.

Mr. Hahnenfuss's mouth opened and closed, hesitating. Then, slowly as if choosing his words carefully, ''Hn. Doesn't look like that was where this was heading.'' He shot an accusatory look at Yzak, who was brave enough to stare at him in the eye.

Shiho was surprised to see Yzak calmly turn to her, and say, ''I'll check up on you later.'' his face turned sour. ''-So you won't be bored and save you from parental-inflicted insanity.'' He smirked at the offended stare he received from the adult, and waved to Shiho, who couldn't help but chuckle. She stifled it quickly after the man cleared his throat pointedly.

Both father and daughter didn't say anything else until the front gates clanged shut.

"He's growing to be a bigger thorn in my side by the day- I thought I made it clear that he'd end up hurting you again?'' The older Hahnenfuss watched his daughter's back heading towards the stairs in the foyer. ''It was hard to watch you heartbroken, Shiho.'' The tone on his voice was gruff at mentioning Yzak's name, but gentler than Shiho recalled.

''Thanks for caring, really.'' She forced a smile. In truth, she knew there was a good chance Yzak could, even if she had a good feeling about this this time around. ''Trusting him is all I can do at this point.''

''Hn, sounds like what your mother's father said.''

''Oh, and he didn't regret saying those words?''

''I was as trustworthy as a man can get.'' He replied, affronted. ''You were a legitimate child for sure.''

'

'

'

**Author's Note:** Recently, thinking about a few things after I've completed this chapter... The young male doctor described reminded me remarkably of someone at my work... Not telling names... Yet I was surprised on what I imagined the doctor's appearance would be like... Quite similar.


	3. Jealousy From Nothing

[Author's Note:] I apologize for things NOT being accurate, my mind is now going to be daydreaming of the possibilities... I feel as if these two still have growing pains, and adulthood really hard to get on with. That said, there may not be as much military influence this time around... As always if I am making errors in references, please feel free to point them out to me (sudden avalanche of reviews pertaining to reference mistakes) hehehe. I just realized I'm talking to a guy that I feel is similar to Yzak...

Thank you as always for the reviews, they do remind me of things to tie up, as well as elaborate on. I appreciate all your patience and consideration!

Also, please enjoy my madness, bwahaha

'

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise I failed to mention.

'

Jealousy From Nothing

'

"Shiho, I'm glad you've accepted my attempts to reach out to you during this trying time." Martin DaCosta said genially as Shiho opened the door to admit him in.

Nothing would drive the words that Yzak spoke out of Shiho's head. She wasn't eager to get rid of him, not at all. All the same, Shiho wasn't so clueless that she didn't notice Martin DaCosta's slow (yet grudgingly experienced) advances. Her vacation had only three weeks left and finding another department to work for in ZAFT might be a bit of a challenge this time around. It was embarrassing to expect Lacus's help, since the woman was still helping Shiho clean up her wrongly-accused records. Even worse her father had begun mouthing off suggestions as to her future options; ie helping him out in his line of work, to see if she liked working beside her old man.

Knowing that her father is out of the picture for this week and not wishing to be a stuck with a desk job so soon, Shiho was relieved that an opportunity to return to the PLANTs was within arm's reach. She accepted having Mr. DaCosta visit, to lend his expertise, input, and influence. It made her blush to think that Yzak may be a little jealous.

Finding such humour in the thought made Shiho's lips spread a little wider than appropriate; Martin DaCosta's eyes lit up and spotting his wide-smiling host as he came through the front door. That smile prompted the mature male to reach her in a couple of lengthy strides and envelope her in a brisk hug.

''Mr. DaCosta, you've no idea how thankful I am for your help.'' Shiho twisted herself out of his arm's reach. She beckoned him to follow her to the kitchen, where she could help provide some refreshment and turn on the television to release some of the awkward ambiance.

''It's Martin, Shiho. How many times do I have to remind you?'' he swiftly stepped back to follow and Shiho couldn't help but get a whiff of an unknown scent from a cologne that dared any person to interpret his cause for wearing such a smell.

''A-ah, Martin then. I'll remember.''

Really, what is Yzak so worried about? Shiho glanced at the male beside her, wondering what made Yzak so upset about this work-related visit. Well, if Yzak was worried about how he dresses, there's not much to say there-although those broad shoulders have increased in muscle so much that females would have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, Shiho had a different preference.

''Do I have some sort of stain on my clothes?'' DaCosta stared at his coat, examining the places where Shiho's eyes had lingered.

The comment startled her; she hadn't realized she was staring so openly. ''I thought I saw an insect, never mind. Here's the sitting room, make yourself comfortable? I'll make some tea.'' She headed for the cupboards, scolding herself mentally. Damage done, the man believed she was ogling and appeared to be alright with it.

''I'd prefer if we both take a seat and have a little chat. After that we'll have our drink.''

She'd do almost anything for any distraction right about now.

'

''You're taking this a little to the extreme. It's cold, cloudy, time-consuming, not to mention this is called stalking, which is illegal.'' Dearka placed the breaks on the car he parked on a curb yards away from the front gates of Shiho's home. ''Dragging me along to spy on some guy visiting the object of your affections is uncalled for.''

Beside him on the passenger seat, Yzak crossed his arms defiantly. ''I needed a ride and I didn't feel like paying for the bus.'' he glanced at the front gates where DaCosta disappeared through. ''What else are you going to do on your week off?''

''If you didn't destroy Athrun's car last time, then maybe you could pull this stalking business yourself.'' The blond huffed in impatience, glancing longingly at his watch. ''I could have called up Miriallia right now, we could have gone out. There was this movie she was dying to see.''

His friend DID have some point. All the times Dearka whined about his own relationship, Yzak could only force himself to listen to ten minutes of it before barking at his friend to stop. Was he turning into, heaven forbid- a Dearka wannabe? Or perhaps all of the male species were destined to become dysfunctional buffoons once finding the chosen woman? There's bound to be a better explanation out there.

''Hey, you have that blank look on your face again.'' Dearka waved his hand over Yzak's face and snapped his fingers. ''I'm getting concerned. There's too much of an _angsty_ aura around you these days.''

Yzak smirked. ''For one horrible moment, I imagined my own relationship to turn into something like yours and Miriallia's.'' He turned his laugh into a hacking cough as Dearka gave him a withering stare.

Sending Yzak final glare of displeasure Dearka calmly replied, ''At least I'm being helpful, unlike you were.'' he then grew serious. ''Hey, what do you think they're talking about in there? Did Shiho mention the reason why DaCosta is visiting?''

Dearka didn't get an answer as Yzak stared out the window, eyeing a female figure walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the house's front gate. She was wearing a light green coat on top of a suede dress. A blue scarf was wrapped loosely about her neck. Undoubtedly sure of himself, Yzak pointed out, ''Hey, isn't that Miriallia?''

''...Yeah...'' answered Dearka, startled.

Both of them watched as Miriallia pressed a few buttons on the intercom's keypad, then leaned into the microphone mounted onto the wall. Moments later the gate opened and Miriallia disappeared, the gates shutting behind her. Yzak felt relieved. With Miriallia inside as a witness, he could ask her what happened later on.

''Yzak, if you're so concerned, why not go there yourself?'' Dearka placed a placating hand on Yzak's shoulder, speaking in a defeated tone. ''I was honest about Martin being concerned about Shiho, but I WAS joking about him needing a wife. Can't believe that you'll take these things all too seriously. Hey!''

Yzak had long since stopped listening to Dearka, beginning to rehearse mentally how he was going to handle this situation. It was embarrassing enough to barge in without an invitation, but this was an exception. Shiho's father will detest and object to his presence; which Yzak will not yield to.

''Do you still have that leftover sandwich?'' Yzak asked, feeling Dearka's presence beside him. This was going to be a different and difficult battle to him; vital ammunition should be on the ready.

''...Yes, why do you ask?'' replied Dearka curiously.

''Can you bring it with you and meet me at the gate?''

'

''Are those two supposed to be here?''

''Not sure, Whilemina is in charge of the gates. Those two have been here before- one of them is that Yzak Jule.''

Two appraising glances in his direction, to Yzak's displeasure. Dressed in muddy slacks and flannel shirts, it was easy to assume their were in charge of the mansion grounds' upkeep.

''Yzak Jule, that Coordinator last month mentioned around the clock with Miss Shiho? Man, every time I tell someone I work at the Hahnenfuss house they can't stop themselves from asking questions. Their favourite topic is no doubt about that couple.''

A knowing smile was exchanged between the two, who continued to be unfazed by the two visitor's presence. As long as the two gardeners wouldn't stop their entry, Yzak could afford to let a few words slide for sure.

''Couple? The last time that boy came over, the boss blew his top! No way that kid has any hope of attaining his approval. Anybody who's read the papers know the whole arranged marriage attempt by the boss.''

''Hmm, I remember, Ezaria Jule just laughed at the boss's face. That made things all too twisted. He's wasting his time.'' The second whispered urgently, with a hint of mirth.

Sadly his temper remains as short as a toothpick.

''Are you two being PAID to gossip? Coz I can't wait for everyone to hear about the story of what happened to the two gardeners being so careless talking about Yzak Jule!'' snapped Yzak, unable to control himself. Not when they are discussing his own troubles aloud, humiliating still is the awareness that populations of people were talking about it.

This amounts to one of the most toughest things he had to get through in his life.

The two middle-aged gardeners jumped, hurriedly turning away forcibly attentive to the pruning task. Their garden shears clipped vigorously, shoulders hunched in clear discomfiture. A few bushes were going to be heavily mutilated by the end of the day.

''Forget them, Yzak.'' nudged Dearka, tugging on his arm. ''You remember why we're here, don't you? Save your temper for when you see Shiho's dad.''

Ah, of course. With the remnants of a roast beef sandwich clutched close to his chest, Yzak nodded resolutely, returning to his senses and purposefully stepping off the path that led to the front door. The grass was squishy under his feet; excess moisture soaked the hem of his pants.

''W-Wait Yzak what- where are you going?''

Reaching a window to the left of the front door, Yzak ducked. ''Get DOWN!'' he hissed, spotting shadows moving beyond the thick glass.

Dearka sweat-dropped. ''Really. Honestly, are you serious? Is this wholly necessary?'' He ducked alongside Yzak, glancing edgily behind them. ''Is going through the front door unconventional nowadays?'' He rubbed the small of his back laboriously.

''I want to see them interact without knowing I am around.'' Yzak answered, moving to the side of the house with no window. Dearka followed suit. ''I need to see what they're up to.''

''You are worse than me, Yzak.'' Dearka shook his head. ''I feel ridiculous, sneaking around here. Like some novice of a criminal.'' He didn't stop following Yzak, merely donning a pitiful expression aimed at him.

_I hate that look. Deeply._ Dearka could see how far things have progressed, to even an unexplainable degree. Normally none of this mattered- of course, that was when SHE was invisible. The lone soldier tasting the first savory flavor of human attraction, he was a suspension bridge ready to snap it's support cables loose under heavy strain. The nagging thoughts of a better man sweeping the maiden off her feet persisted. A battle he may very well lose.

I merely want to make sure her guest behaves. That is all. Yzak warily surveyed their surroundings. All is quiet, although faint voices could be observed somewhere close by. Some low murmurs followed by a melodious laugh of mirth.

''Yzak, there's an open window yards away.'' Dearka pointed to the wall ahead, where a window was slightly ajar and built ideally not too high up from the ground.

Taking the lead Yzak placed a finger to his lips, delicately inching towards the window to peek into the room. Through the drapes he heard the voices moving further away. Opposite from his view, he could see another door inside the room barely shut. A long dining table was set comfortably in the room, lined with plush chairs. Clearly they have discovered the dining room. He assumed this was used for formal occasions as this wasn't the same area he had seen near the kitchen.

''Looks clear in the... dining room.'' muttered Yzak for Dearka to hear what he's just discovered.

''Good to hear.'' Dearka hissed back.

Prying the window further open, Yzak lifted a leg to rest on it's bottom frame, taking extra precaution to not trod on the floor-length sateen fabric of the curtain. The carpet muffled his footsteps as he moved away to make room for Dearka to climb in.

-shuffle-

-stumble-

"I'm going to jail, I'm going to jail, aw hell, I'm going to jail.''

''Dearka, you're being noisy.'' Yzak snapped, watching Dearka trip slightly on the curtains. ''Go check in the hallway if anyone's looking suspicious.''

His friend huffed in annoyance. ''Give me a break, Yzak. I refuse to let you bully me into this madnes-''

ARRARFF! ARF! ARF! ARF!

Great, this was exactly why we needed to be quiet. Yzak and Dearka froze, listening to bounding footsteps coming closer from beyond the only means of exit from the room and into the hallway. Sweat dripped down their foreheads. Impending doom did -not- come on swift wings.

-Bang- The door slammed open on it's hinges as the energetic Koko entered the room, heading straight for the 'intruders'. More specifically- to the blue-eyed male who couldn't move from his spot and making eye-contact with the beast that openly detested him.

ARF! ARF! ARF! ARRARFF!

''Shh, Koko, it's ME!'' whispered Dearka urgently, trying to grab attention to the dog who ignored him. ''That's just Yzak- what in blazes did you DO to this dog?''

''Don't you look at me like that, he's hated me ever since I first arrived here! Shiho trained this dog for unprovoked aggression!'' Yzak took a step back from the now-growling Weimaraner. Boy, were those teeth ever sharp. Putting his plan into action, Yzak fished diligently into his pockets. ''Hope this works.'' He found the remnants of the pulled-pork sandwich and removed it's wrapping, tossing it over his shoulder.

Catching the smell of the pork's succulent herb-encrusted outer-layer, the dog settled for a last growl, then bounded off to his new-found meal.

''What a waste of a good sandwich.'' muttered Dearka, shaking his head.

''That sandwich had a much better cause- saving your life.''

''Heh, I get it.'' grinned Dearka. ''So it's not the Dad that's got you sweating, it's Kosuke.''

Yzak flushed. What else could be done? The dog is important to Shiho, that 'getting rid' of it wasn't an option. They both warily glanced at the dog who had settled onto the carpet, digging his nose between the two slices of bread.

''What is going on here- Dearka?'' Miriallia's figure had arrived in the doorway, eyes wide at the sight of Koko nibbling on the floor, her boyfriend and his friend watching it carefully as though... Frightened? No way.

''Hey, Miriallia.'' Dearka answered sheepishly, as he and Yzak quickly placed some distance between them and Koko. ''Surprised?''

''Hi Miriallia.'' added Yzak, as Dearka pecked Miriallia lightly on the cheek. ''We just arrived.''

Miriallia cocked her head. ''So I see. A funny place to use as a front door.'' she crossed her arms, seemingly displeased. ''Don't tell me you two scaled the wall to get in? What are you doing here?''

''It's not what it looks like!'' Dearka waved his hands frantically. He shot an 'I-told-you-so' glare at Yzak, who shrugged. ''Yzak wanted to see what DaCosta was doing here. And we didn't scale the wall, the housekeeper let us in.''

Oh that is one creepy smile. Yzak thought, seeing Miriallia's mischievous smile. ''You don't say. Shiho did seem relieved to have me suddenly come over.'' she feigned a thoughtful pose. ''Like she was afraid to be alone with him.''

''What, isn't Shiho's father watching him like a hawk right now?'' asked Dearka blankly.

Miriallia shook her head innocently. ''Nope, he's gone out for a week-long trip and didn't even care that Martin was coming over.'' she glanced at Yzak. ''As if he was totally okay with everything.''

Shiho's father is OKAY with that man being alone with her? Yzak refrained himself from retorting in anger. Miriallia didn't really need to be the recipient of his unpleasant words.

''So, where are they now?'' asked Dearka, seeing Yzak temporarily lose his sense of speech.

Miriallia blinked, wondering why her boyfriend suddenly grew tense. ''Well Shiho wanted to get some drinks from the kitchen and he went along to help. Why? Aren't people allowed to visit Shiho now?'' But Yzak didn't wait for her to finish, heading straight for the kitchen, each step gaining in speed. The first sentence was enough. It was all too easy to presume that Martin DaCosta, having worked with Andrew Waltfeld, had learned a thing or two about women.

''You just stressed him out.'' Dearka moved to stand next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. ''You remember what we talked about.''

She smiled, running her fingers over the arm that held her close. ''I do, but it's cute that he's jealous.''

''Huh? You don't like it when I'm jealous.'' Dearka sulked.

''I don't like it when you're jealous over nothing, sweetie.''

'

Lager, lager, lager... Where ARE you?

''I have constantly offered you my assistance, even if you saw fit to decline repeatedly.''

Shiho's muscles twitched in surprise upon noticing Martin's presence had become much closer in distance than a minute ago. She ignored his comment, deciding to maintain her attention onto the difficult task at hand. Can't he be a little mindful about her personal space? Like moving a foot backwards.

Attaining the kind of drink Miriallia suggested they should have was impossible for her; she'd never been much of a drinker. Therefore, volunteering to fetch the beverages was like tying her own noose of embarrassment around her neck. Shiho was sixty percent sure that ''Lager'' would be labelled on the can and she'd be saved from a hostess's faux pas. Kosuke was lounging on the kitchen floor, lounging about beside the pantry door. His head was tilted in their direction, half-interested in his mistress's arrival followed by the strange man. Remarkably, Koko was satisfied in keeping silent.

She descended on the cupboards feverently, pulling open the first door within her reach. Her fingers skimmed bottles that may contain what she was searching for.

''Nice painting.'' Martin commented behind her, entering at a leisurely pace to study the kitchen, spotting the portrait of Shiho's mother hanging in the dining room. ''What a pleasant room.''

Nice painting. Shiho smiled at the memory of her last male visitor to this part of her home. ''Yzak said the same thing about my mother's painting the first time he saw it.'' Shiho paused her rummaging, coming up empty-handed.

DaCosta feigned a nonchalant expression. ''Huh.'' An awkward moment before he stuck his hands in his pockets as an excuse to let his words hang. ''Any luck on the lager?''

''Ah, right.'' Shiho blushed, noticing that she mentioned Yzak's name voluntarily. It was a habit of hers to bring up her former commander in conversations. Only the frequency hadn't hit her until recently, particularly in conversations with her father that would follow complete and awkward silence. ''There aren't any found in the bottom shelves, must be somewhere up here-'' She fetched a stool from the breakfast island and propped it beside the counter. "I'm sure they're stored somewhere in this kitchen, but I haven't figured out where exactly.'' she let out a sheepish smile.

Martin shrugged. ''That's not a problem.'' He frowned at the stool Shiho precariously placed her weight upon. ''Not to question your abilities, but are you okay to do these things? Where's your housekeeper?''

Shiho closed another cupboard against the wall. No luck; there was plenty of soy sauce, vinegar, and olive oil, though. ''She's doing the laundry. I told her I am completely capable of these things.'' She glanced at her guest, only to find that he was now standing beside her. Would it be too prude of her to tell him to take a step back? Her dress was not short and covered her knees, but... ''Do you mind looking for some cookies? Ah no, forget it.'' Martin wasn't budging. He did come closer, however.

''You know your socks might slip-''

ARRARFF! ARF! ARF! ARF! Huh? Why would Koko-

ARF! ARF! ARF! ARRARFF! Shiho could hear Koko running to the formal dining room, paws pounding the ground urgently.

''WATCH OUT!'' exclaimed DaCosta, as Shiho didn't realize the stool she had been standing on tipped to it's side.

In surprise Shiho gasped audibly. Arms flailing into the air she ignored the aches from her stiff muscles. Surely she was going to fall unceremoniously on her ass. Unceremoniously painful.

Though the impact never came. Shiho blinked, feeling strong arms supporting her weight, giving the impression that she were hovering in mid air. One hooked beneath her knees, the other grasped tight around her shoulders. Instinct to grab onto something had one of her arms hooked around her guest's neck. The scene oddly resembled a cliche damsel in distress episode, saved by a chivalrous knight in shining armor. Minus the armor.

''Are you alright?'' A weak voice mumbled next to her ear. ''Maybe you shouldn't do stunts like these unless you have a real foot stool or something.'' He let out a shaky chuckle. His breath tickled her neck, and Shiho stiffened. Breathing on people should be a punishable offense.

''Stupid of me, really.'' Shiho turned her face away so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She shifted in his grip, hoping that he would get the message and put her down. Sadly, all it did was made her skirt ride a little higher over her knees. Oh boy.

Not missing a beat DaCosta swiftly glanced at Shiho's legs before staring at her straight in the eyes. Genuine concern written all over his tanned complexion. ''You're not hurt though, are you? Let me return you to the living room where Miriallia's waiting. Your father will kill me if you pulled a muscle while I'm around.'' She could feel the vibration of his chest through his clothes. How would she get out of this one?

Shiho squirmed, flashing Martin a stiffly polite smile. ''Stupid on my part, but I'm not invalid here-Oh!'' DaCosta had let go of her knees, feeling the fabric thankfully lower itself back down. He didn't let go of her shoulders, still smiling down at her. The knight in shining armor was very relaxed in holding her.

''We have an audience.'' DaCosta whispered, staring over Shiho's confused head.

Huh?

''Don't stop on my account.'' said Yzak smoothly, stepping back into the hall.

Her insides froze. This was NOT what it looked like and she knew Yzak enough to only interpret it one way and take it as proof. Seeing is believing and this was the wrong thing to believe. Breaking out of Martin's grasp, Shiho followed Yzak through the hallway as he headed towards the living room. ''Yzak, you're mistaken-'' She felt frustrated. A migrane was going to break out any time soon if she didn't stop now. HOW did he get in anyway?

''I must be, I think I read your signals wrong the last time.'' He snapped back, the usual Yzak attitude taking effect once again. ''So it was a good idea on my part to drop by and check up on you.'' Yzak glared at Shiho's dishevelled appearance, down to her dress that failed to fully fall back over her knees. ''Sorry to spoil your plans.'' He added snidely. Shiho winced at the suddenly contemptuous undertones. He'd used them on her once before whenever she'd mess up on their missions, mixed lethally with his well-known sarcasm. On a personal level and hearing those words had it's own venomous effect.

They both arrived at living room, spotting Miriallia and Dearka cuddled on the couch. The two broke apart as Shiho and Yzak entered, the atmosphere heated. ''I was looking for some drinks and I fell from the stool, Yzak. Martin caught me before I fell!'' Shiho exclaimed, trying not to raise her voice and alert the housekeeper. Her temper was at it's limit and soon Shiho wouldn't care who heard. Who did he think he was, sneaking into her house and misinterpreting the whole situation? She shadowed Yzak's angry strides to get away from her.

Yzak mimed at Dearka, as though asking if he would believe her story. Dearka shrunk as Shiho rounded on him, daring him to object. ''Leave me out of this.'' he blurted out, looking apologetically at Miriallia. The two furious figures stared at each other for a while, refusing to let the other person prevail.

''Uhm, maybe I'll come back another time?''

All four pairs of eyes spotted DaCosta standing by the doorway, looking very sorry to go, but sensed it's necessity. In their distracted states their guest already slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He was raring to go; ready for a quick getaway before the tension exploded. At this Shiho tried to compose herself, leaving the living room towards the foyer. She had forgotten about DaCosta.

Martin hovered by the living room still. Shiho couldn't see his face, but his voice was almost gleeful. ''Good day Yzak, nice to see you again. Excuse me for saying so, but I have a feeling that we'll be seeing plenty more of each other from now on.'' he paused. ''If you know what I mean. Nothing like a friendly competition between two soldiers, sparring for a beautiful woman's affections.'' She saw him give a nod to the two other people in the room before following Shiho to the door.

Yzak's face had darkened and he had made a move to go after the man- yet again Dearka steps in to save the day, hastily snatching Yzak by the hand.

Shiho felt relieved. Although she was upset with how Yzak was at the moment, it was only logical to set things straight with Martin. If Yzak overheard all the better, because the fool was impossible. Was she doing the right thing however, lying about things even before they blossomed? And there was something about Martin's recent method of approach that had her red lights flashing.

''Wait a moment, Martin! You had it all wrong, really.'' Shiho smiled sheepishly, modestly embarrassed. ''I haven't had a proper time to introduce to you m-my boyfriend Yzak.'' She fought hard against the desire to grin widely from the warmth she felt upon saying those words and the flush that took over her body. ''He's just been unreasonable lately... Sorry about that.'' DaCosta's mouth opened slightly, surprised. After all this, I'll never hear the end of it when I do get back to work.

Martin paused in brief thought, such the effect of Shiho's words that DaCosta froze mid-step. ''So he is, is he?'' He simply flashed her a good-natured smile. Peering past Shiho's head and into the distance he added, ''I'm glad then. Tell me he's been treating you well.''

''I don't see how he hasn't.'' Shiho replied calmly, wondering what the man before her meant. ''Is there a reason he wouldn't?''

Light-heartedly staring at her once again, Martin shrugged his shoulders. ''He doesn't seem the type to attract most normal women. He's not the romantic type I'll bet. That man will probably settle for a nice dinner out, all polite. No personality or effort put into the evening. Probably won't try to sweet-talk you into some hanky panky, if he doesn't bring you home early-'' He caught himself. ''You're normal though, did I forget to mention that?''

Shiho snorted. Apart from the clear insult to Yzak and the ideas of 'hanky panky', Martin couldn't be more correct. However she wasn't going to admit that to him if she could help it. ''Then I'm proud to say otherwise.'' Shock graced her features as Martin smirked mischievously and she added in haste, ''Oh clean your dirty mind- what I mean to say is that he IS romantic if he wants to.''

''Oh really?'' challenged DaCosta.

''Yes.'' nodded Shiho with as much conviction as she could muster. ''For your information, just last week I had a wonderful time with him.'' Well it wasn't exactly last week, and it wasn't exactly wonderful, but...

''Ah, so you had a date?''

''Yes we did, a whole day's worth of spending quality time.'' I am such a liar right now.

''Oh, where did you go?'' asked DaCosta, playing along. ''To the movies maybe?''

Being used to defending Yzak within the ZAFT ranks had Shiho going. Her imagination, that is. Eyes determinedly misting over, Shiho launched herself into a carefully crafted story that was one iota short of Yzak running around in spandex pants in the name of justice. ''If you must know, he picked me up early in the late morning. A pleasant, romantic surprise. Then we headed over by the seaside and took a little walk, since it was cold. He held my hand, knowing I didn't bring any gloves- the way he did it was so suave, you know what I mean? Next he took me to lunch out to a European Cafe where we had panini's and mocha lattes. After that we strolled around downtown, and visited the local botanical garden. It was beautiful.'' Shiho batted her eyelashes for effect. She was flat out lying, but if she did go on a date with Yzak, would it really be similar to her fantasy? Ha, it sounded too cheesy. ''He dropped me home before the night fully set; after a wonderful dinner to cap it off at the local bistro.'' Shiho crossed her arms in a final sort of way. ''He then had to leave because they expected him back in PLANTs, but Yzak did say he would return.'' She thought to add some reality to her story. ''Yzak asked me to be patient with him at least.''

Amused at her own gall to produce such a fib, Shiho struggled to refrain from laughing. She would not make such things up if Dearka or Miriallia were around; she'd never live beyond her embarrassment.

''It's so unbelievable that it's believable.'' said Martin, slowly and carefully with his words. He surveyed Shiho's deliberately serious face. ''Even Jule cannot be so meticulous in detail towards a date. Did he give you flowers? Opened the door for you? Helped you to your chair?''

Shiho would pluck off her fingernails one by one than admit the truth aloud. ''Please believe it.'' Shiho neglected to answer the rest and began to close the door. ''Thanks for helping, but I have to go back. I have three guests left to entertain.''

''Wait.'' Abruptly putting his foot in the doorway, Martin held the door open before it closed. ''How about I call you tomorrow and then we'll talk then. I'm here until tomorrow...'' his voice faded off, too focused on her reaction.

Too exhausted to give a cheerful reply, Shiho nodded vaguely. ''I'd prefer to call you when I'm available. It's more convenient in case I do have something that comes up.'' She didn't wait for his reply and shut the door, pressing her back against it heavily. She was tired but she didn't do anything. The humor was difficult to suppress. Her instincts fired signals of awareness that she was being watched. Madly hoping it wasn't Yzak eavesdropping and just Dearka or Miriallia, Shiho shifted the door's lock into place and straightened out her clothes impatiently.

She'd hate the time she'll spend making the insufferable, immature ''child'' waiting for her comprehend how mistaken he was. Progression in their relationship was going to be much harder than before. An uphill climb; would the outcome be desirable?

Wetness lapped at her fingertips. Surprised but familiar with the gesture, Shiho smiled at Koko who peered up at her patiently. ''You weren't on your best behavior today, young man.'' Shiho chided gently. ''Be good for a little while longer while I talk to Yzak.''

An awkward hush sucked all the comfort out of the room as Shiho reached the livingroom's threshold. Two figures were whispering urgently side-by-side near the fireplace, their backs turned away from the lounging man alone on the sofa. She couldn't tell what Dearka and Miriallia were talking about, but Shiho didn't need to guess. Her blond-haired friend kept shooting concerned glances to the man sitting down on couch. This didn't go unnoticed by Yzak, pretending to ignore it all, clearing his throat ocassionally.

Talking to Yzak alone would have to wait, Dearka and Miriallia came first. ''Can I interest anyone for some refreshments, or entertainment in the lounge?'' offered Shiho, making her presence known.

''Actually I had asked Dearka to come with me while I pick up a few things for our dinner today.'' Miriallia looked sorry, tugging on Dearka's arm. ''I barely see him nowadays. I'm sure you two won't mind if I steal him this evening.'' she stopped beside Shiho, with a resigned Dearka beside her. ''Is there anything we can get you while we're out?'' Miriallia didn't stay to wait for her answer, knowing full well what Shiho needed from her friends.

Ah well, so much for their planned girl's catch-up time, it will have to wait in the meantime.

_When Yzak is frustrated as he is now, I'd usually have someone send him a beer or suggest he visit the shooting range to let him unwind._ But Shiho thought better of it. She wanted him to remember everything they were going to go through today.

They were both alone, which was a relief. If her father were home she wouldn't know what she would do if he decided to fight Yzak. Not in a physical way, no. Her father would sue the pants off Yzak for trespassing, for the heck of it. The room hadn't changed much since they both were last together here. Her gaze rested on the man that still ignored her, still concentrating on pretending she wasn't there. His legs were crossed in a leisurely pose, but Shiho didn't miss the slight tension in his calf; long arms were folded, yet the hands were not visible. Pale brows that were sensitive to his emotions gave a periodic twitch that betrayed his composure. This was not an unusual sight.

Shiho sat down beside him, close enough to have him shift slightly on the sofa. ''We should find a new place to talk next time. The living room is becoming too standard, isn't it?'' Shiho asked no one, attempting to at least talk to him now that everyone was gone.

''Maybe your plan is to change your surroundings when you meet up with _him_ tomorrow.'' Yzak replied smoothly, Shiho noticing the menacing reference to DaCosta.

''If you were planning to eavesdrop anyway, why didn't you just show yourself and helped me straighten out the situation?'' she asked, trying to see his expression, though her eyes met neutral cold blue ones.

''Why should I? You seemed to be having so much fun making him jealous with your story.'' he replied darkly.

Shiho's face flushed at knowing Yzak had listened to her delusion. Frustration wrinkled her features. Hoping that Miriallia had been the one listening took too much of a good luck to be true. ''Don't mind that, I just didn't want to have him-''

''-know that I'm that incapable?'' finished Yzak for her.

It was wrong of her to have done that, and Shiho knew it too. She couldn't bear to have Martin beat down on Yzak with those words, were her actions justifiable in that way? They were both going to butt heads today, and Shiho was feeling exhausted already. Yzak had a way of tiring her out, definitely. "Look, I was wrong about that, I'm sorry." _In the end I have to apologize, even for trying to defend him?_ Yzak said nothing, but 'hn-ed'; silence swept through them, uncomfortable and familiar. The urge to tell him off about how he acted had quickly gone- she realized that since she had apologized first, it appeared as if SHE had done the wrong, even earlier today. She could have told him more, but no words came out of her mouth.

Yzak probably thought he was in the 'right', didn't he?

Ten minutes went by, then fifteen. Both of them made no attempt in making conversation until-

"I'm gonna go."

Yzak abruptly stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, heading towards the foyer. There was no anger she could sense from him in fact, no emotion at all. "I think I've exhausted you well enough today." he said quietly, with a hint of remorse in his tone.

Surprised, Shiho caught up with him to see his face, which refused to meet hers. "You didn't, I'm at a loss as to how I want to deal with all this right now."

"You and I need time to think." Yzak pulled open the front door, leaving Shiho at the entrance.

"You don't need it; you're well-aware of what I think, you're just making it overly-complicated." Shiho called out to him, as he continued to walk down the driveway. She sighed. Jealousy was a new trait Yzak was getting familiar with all-too quickly. It was beginning to be a cause for concern- he was wasting his breath on it.

'

'

[Author's Note] August 15,2015: I'm sorry, this is turning weird, possibly. Hehe or I myself am feeling overwhelmed by them both. And I do apologize for the length of this chapter, it had been written a while back as well, however I've had to adjust in places. Then I got hesitant and scared about posting this chapter, so it sat here for another week or so... Until I remembered I had posted it up, and now I realized I shouldn't postpone something that needed to be put up. Sorry for the delay folks, my warmest wishes that you are all well!


	4. Humility, Compassion, Companion

[Author's Note:] My apologies. It seems it's been over three years since I've last uploaded into this piece. I'm a little out of sorts, but I'll be trying to work hard as always. Writing has always been a comforting way for me to be creative, and I shall be trying to exercise it more often. My best regards to anybody who decides to take a peek at my work again.

I've been feeling mushy lately. Alas, another warning for future chapters.

'

Disclaimer: I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed. Or any other commercial franchise I failed to mention.

'

Humility, Compassion, Companion

'

She was insufferable. The offenses he mentioned were truly justified, in his opinion. There was an apology that she uttered before she left, but was it truly meant? Since their last encounter, Yzak had been angry enough to not speak with her for a whole week. Neither she nor himself had sent any messages. When exactly a week had passed, Yzak was starting to worry. He quelled the thoughts that threatened to surface.

Dearka would tease him about 'insecurity'.

His pride succumbed to humility. Without the need to ask Dearka for advice, he knew what his friend was going to say. To answer his burning curiosity, figuring out how to go from here, he'd have to ask. Asking involved coming back to the neighbourhood that was growing in familiarity recently. He'd just hoped she was alone.

Memorizing a location to the place he'd been to once before was no issue. Therefore having been to a place more than a few times, he'd already not needed to think of where to go, but follow his feet. And now here we are, back to where he left off.

*Thump*

The organ that Shiho had delightfully referred to multiple times reacted audibly in his ears. Was it from the anticipation of seeing her again? Still, maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much for lunch.

*Thump-Thump*

Though he wasn't familiar with his own symptoms, and what was normal in medical terms, but something definitely palpitated. His spread his senses further, pausing to stop at the road leading to Shiho's front gate. There were a few cars passing by, nothing noteworthy. Glancing further down, he saw a few figures walking along the sidewalk. In particular, a feminine figure walking a large dog.

*Thump-Thump*

He felt it much stronger now, and there was no doubt in his mind. He was sure of it. He'd found Shiho, the root of the "problem".

Picking up his pace to follow her, he had no element of surprise or ambush. Shiho had stopped for some reason, turning around. Without so much as a beckoning or gesture to have him follow, Yzak ignored the thought and pursued anyway.

'

"I did not meet him the next day." Shiho started, being the first one to break the silence. Her tone was not timid, or angry. Resigned. Their initial shock from running into each other'd worn off, Shiho's only response was to continue walking on her way. Yzak jogged to catch up and when he did, she said nothing. Koko growled softly, but Shiho pulled the dog closer, chiding softly. Seeing his master calm and undisturbed about their guest, Koko conceded.

It was unsettling, to see her calm, especially when they'd just had a fight. Whatever was she thinking?

"I wasn't going going to ask about it." Yzak snapped back, a little surprised that she'd brought on the subject immediately.

"Clarification is necessary since your imagination runs away sometimes. Correction, not sometimes." Again, no accusatory tone, no spite. Just a plain statement. Since she didn't disclose any of her emotions, Yzak wasn't sure how to reply. _Driving me crazy._

"What about you? Aren't you mad that I caused that scene?" He couldnt tolerate it any longer, he had to ask. A seemingly-peaceful start to an argument (if it could even be called such) was enough to cause him uneasiness. "Aren't you going to say that you're going to never see me again, and that I've got no patience? Doesn't everybody say I'm the one with a short temper, and the most difficult to work with?"

Shiho's eyes widened, a little taken aback. "Why are you so upset about this? I thought you'd have calmed down a bit by now." she cocked her head to the side, studying his vehement expression. "I think you're way overreacting. Taking some time apart from each other should have cleared your thoughts."

As though pulled by an invisible gravity, Yzak couldn't help himself. "So isn't that proof enough that I'm intolerable? Aren't you embarrassed by me? Find me repulsive to look at right now because I've showed jealousy?"

Now incredulous, the woman in front of him stared for a moment longer, before cracking her face into a smile. Her lips pursed tightly. "Are you trying NOT to laugh at me?" He snapped, now embarrassed.

Shiho's eyes crinkled at the corners, another way she would smile. "You're being ridiculous. Did you think that this argument would be the one that would make me have enough? After all we've been through?" Yzak gesticulated with palms wide open, as though stating the obvious. His mouth wide open, speechless for words at her slow perception of his hint. "Again, I'll say it: You are ridiculous. For making yourself believe that. I am consistently in disbelief here."

She'd expected him to have calmed down by this time apparently. Obviously she should know by now how high-strung he could be, and how easily wound up he could get. He'd had plenty of time to convince himself that his yearning, burning need to see her was from the desire to correct any misunderstandings. Just that, and not from his fear of-

Chuckling, Shiho pulled on his arm with her free hand. "Come on, let's keep walking before I'll never get there." She ignored the confused look in his eyes. "If you're still convinced I'm upset with you, I'll let you make it up to me by walking me to my next destination."

From the friendly tone in her voice, Yzak couldn't help but relax. He preferred her this way. Anything otherwise did make him worry. "Where are we going? It's not shopping, is it?" He whined a little. There was no way she was going to make him shop, whether she was forcing him to make it up to her or not.

Koko continuously led the way, and Shiho pulled at his leash slightly. "Nope, I'll show you the reason why my father chose to live in this neighbourhood."

'

They'd strolled casually in silence. Yzak had taken the time to study his companion more closely, feeling her light heat brushing against his shoulder, as they walked side-by side along the sidewalk. It was irresistible to keep glancing at Shiho, having not seen her for a little while. She looked better, the colours of her cheeks pronounced, like coral petals on a newly-bloomed rose. It was difficult to deny that it was somewhat worth it to be ridiculed, as fee for being here.

A few people would look their way and smile at their dog, keeping their eyes generally averted from the owners of the animal. Those who do look up at them smiled wider.

He can't deny that the smile felt warm to receive. Even the air felt warmer somehow, even if it was supposed to be cold.

_Whatever are they so happy about?_

"We must look like a couple." Shiho muttered, as another couple passed them, this time saying 'hello'. "That's why we're getting such looks."

"Did you read my mind? I was thinking the same thing." Yzak replied, surprised.

Shiho smiled. "As you know, couples that hang out more often even begin to read each other's minds."

"Oh wouldn't you want to read mine?" Yzak suggested, raising his brows. Curious eyes gazed up at him, steadily meeting his gaze. He'd forgotten how vividly lilac her eyes were, electrifying, ensnaring his full rapt attention...

Shiho had stopped smiling this time, puzzling him. _Reading minds would be sure as heck useful for reading her mind._ Shiho kept his gaze a little longer. As though battle of wills, both refused to stop staring until Shiho broke off their connection, leading Koko on. It was a relief. His palms were beginning to sweat. He was still struggling to get used to that stare.

'

"This is the reason why we live here. It's close to where he could visit her more often, usually in the mornings." Shiho pulled open a metal gate used as an opening through some tall hedges, beckoning Yzak inside.

Beyond the greenery exterior, a large expanse of grass greeted them, where rows of tombstones were embedded into the ground. Flowers were laid in front of a few, evidently having been recently visited. Peaceful quiet clung to the misty air. The vastness of the area almost stretched to the horizon, bordered by trees. Ethereal was how he'd describe it. Yzak could easily see himself getting lost in it's serenity, as though detached from age, and noise of modernity.

Shiho let him through a few rows, and down the path that led between the tombstones. He'd lost count when she stopped, facing a beautiful brown marble one. A small bouquet of flowers was already laid in front of it, waiting for them. Focussing on the letters, Yzak read: _To a woman who only comes once in a lifetime. You are dearly missed and remembered every day. Until we meet again._

"Those words..." As he repeated them in his head, he couldn't imagine the elder Hahnenfuss being as cold as he presented to be. He continued to be more complicated, just as his daughter. Could there be another reason why the man so frigid?

"It's beautiful isn't it." Looking down at the tombstone, Shiho reached to affectionately dust the top off from some loose leaves that had fallen and browned. "My father usually visits in the morning, but I do it for him while he's away. I was here yesterday." Shiho bent down to rearrange the bouquet, smiling gently. "Mom, I brought Koko and another guest today. I need to have your opinion of him."

She glanced at Yzak and smiled wide. Appraising him, Shiho continued, "He's a jealous type, short-tempered, quite high maintenance. His manners could be better, and never fails to run out of offensive things to say-"

"HEY!" Yzak snapped, hands on his hips. Koko barked at his outbust as though asking why Yzak dared contradict his master.

"Haha, I wasn't finished." Laughed Shiho, dodging Yzak's light swipe at her shoulder. "He's also very loyal and considerate at times, he has a caring side that he doesn't show often." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "How's that?"

He shouldn't ask for much, at least she was smiling around him. No one else seemed to appreciate his presence as much as Shiho did. Even Dearka had his moments, and he was fair with that.

The silence his company made had caused him wariness, and he was surprised to see Shiho still staring at him. "-Wha? Oh-yeah, I'll only let you slide because I caused you grief." he meant it this time, and he knew Shiho understood that he did. "Do you miss her that badly?" he asked. Then immediately cursed himself for asking such a dumb question. Of course Shiho did, why else would she visit her mother regularly?

She cleared her throat, patting Koko briefly on the head. "I'm surprised you asked me that. Do you really wish to know what's on my mind?"

He firmly nodded. "As someone who's naturally curious and awkward in personal situations like this, I'll call this progress." Yzak replied coolly. If she didn't want to answer, he wasn't going to be surprised.

"I do, a lot." Shiho glanced at him briefly. "I envy you Yzak, you still have your mother."

"Do you, the strict woman that doesn't have a soft spot?"

"That may be mostly true, but she was still the one that gave birth to you, and raised you. She is the one that was with you during some pretty tough times, and one of the only people that would surely sacrifice it all for you."

"I doubt that she would be willing to sacrifice her station and believes of the PLANTs for me. Not to mention your father would do that too."

"Merely recently. And to that, I would have thought so too about her, but she's shown some real concern towards you that you might want to rethink things. Plus, we are not going to compare Ezaria with Patrick Zala here."

"You defending my mother is a real treat." Yzak replied, stunned. "Do you remember your mother at all?" He felt genuinely curious, as to where this intriguing girl got her qualities from. It couldn't be from the old man, so how about the mother?

"She was beautiful." her voice cracked a little. "I understand plenty of people describing their parents begin that way, but I was told mainly that she really was. Inside and out. She was olive-skinned, with dark brown hair so dark that it almost appeared black. Her eyes were a shade of blue apparently quite like yours. People would say that you couldn't have imagined the amount of energy she could display, because she was quite petite."

"I honestly have the memories of her when I ask my father about her. I'd ponder about the sound of her voice- forgot all about it. I keep thinking about what it would be like to have her around, how she would react to events these days. Mostly, her opinion of how I turned out to be." Shiho faltered, looking very thoughtful. "I'd give almost anything to see her again, to be with her for a little while."

Shiho didn't seem to want to continue rambling on, and for a moment did appear surprised that she allowed herself to get lost within her thoughts and expressing them. No one had ever heard her thoughts about her mother, not even her father.

_Is it okay to be silent right now? _

Whatever could he do to comfort her? Dearka always told him that when Miriallia was upset, he would do something that she liked to make her happy again, or at least smile. A joke, or a comment. But he was Yzak, he didn't do those things. "Are you okay?" He could see her chest rise and fall deeply, as if catching her breath.

She turned to him.

He felt something twinge, as he could see that the memory was a little difficult for her. _I made her upset again?_ "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset,"

"It's not your problem that I'm like this." She whispered, looking up at him. "I imagined that if she were with me right now, I'm sure I'd loved her a whole lot."

_What do I do?_

Yzak's expression must have been so obvious, as Shiho touched his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm just remembering my mother." She took a deep breath, with a sigh and a laugh. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, merely one of my moments. Geez Yzak, with you sometimes I feel like I'm an emotional baggage case." Eyes were cast down again, lost in thought.

_Would this be okay, if I let her gloss over it like a laying over a brand new layer of paint?_

His fingers in both hands clenched. He really wanted to punch something right now.

"Hey." Shiho muttered, and he felt small and soft hands reaching for his clenched fists. She took them in her hands, and pulled him close, to peer up into his eyes. "Making you angry isn't want I wanted to do."

_How do I... help you? No... How do I comfort you?_ She smelled like laundry soap today, much like the scent he vaguely recalled her using not too long ago. _Too close again, will I scare you away if I put my hands on you?_

"Come on, let's go for a treat. Your payment continues with this one." Shiho grinned, showing those sparkling whites that she enjoyed flashing him whenever she was enthusiastically dragging him into some place new.

"Hmph. Alright, but after this you should call it even." _I'll let you be strong in front of me for this time._ He narrowed his eyes. "It's not really shopping is it?"

Shiho laughed.

'

She'd gleefully led him through the winding side streets, poking fun at his aversion to walking close to Koko. Yzak didn't want to risk losing a finger, since every time he matched Shiho's pace, Koko would not hesitate to nip at him.

"Your pet should be muzzled, he's worse than a rabid cat."

"You have to be more charming, Koko will warm up to you."

"Charming? How the hell would a dog know when I'm being charming?"

Another turn and they were in a park (it was obvious from the wide gate and loud laughter beyond), where beautiful trees devoid of any leaves lined the asphalt path. Twists of branches loomed overhead, like thin fingers reaching over their heads. The air was cooler here, as though the trees made a wind-tunnel, making the chilly air directed in one flow.

"It's cold." He said flatly, suddenly wishing he wore something different. His single turtle-neck and sweater could be better. The slacks that he wore could have been made a little thicker. Perhaps when he got home he could dispose of the thin material.

Yzak was answered with a raised brow. "You've been under worse conditions, and you're choosing to complain now?"

"The chill is different here, compared to the PLANTs." Yzak snapped, feeling a little embarrassed. He followed her through the winding path, where a clearing was ahead. "Where are we going anyway?" Another gust of wind flew between their legs. "GAH, are we there yet?" His lower regions were numb.

Koko beside them barked, and tugged further. "Kosuke's been here a few times, and he knows where he's going." Shiho replied, pointing to a stand within the clearing. It was tucked behind the metal jungle-gym, where children climbed and ran about. The small figures running about were thickly bundled up, like little multi-coloured sausages. Parents sat on benches nearby, chattering to one another. Other romantic couples clasped hands.

They neared the stand and upon closer inspection, Yzak could see stacks of cups turned upside-down to one side of the make-shift shop. Not too far from that, one could only guess that the lids piled nearby were the matching lids. Two men were busy moving their hands, the man on the left had a small line-up of people in front of him. A few large liquid dispensers were rested to one side. Having to walk to this little stand, it must be selling something special.

"What is the 'treat' here?" Yzak asked curious now. "What kind of drink does he sell? Is there some hidden gem in here that I'm not aware of?"

"Nothing special, just coffee." Shiho answered, as they lined up behind the small cue. "Anyone would say that there's nothing different about this brew, but that's for inexperienced drinkers."

"Since when were you an avid coffee drinker? You know we aren't allowed to drink coffee often, since it makes our heart rates increase dramatically."

His companion waved an unconcerned hand. "We're not at work presently, it shouldn't be a problem." They took a step closer, watching another couple place their order, pick up their drinks (still smoking hot).

"You know I'm picky when it comes to sweet things."

"Ah, but my friend, not when it comes to Hazelnut Truffles." Shiho placed their orders to a middle-aged gentleman, who had the appearance of a librarian only carrying out their weekend job. "I'll have a large size of both the Secret Delight, and the Coffee Dreams please."

Yzak scrunched up his nose at the names. "What kind of drink names are those."

"It shall be delicious, and you shall enjoy it." Shiho replied, "Both drinks come to $10. You should pay him, _sweetie._" she emphasied the last part, amused. The words rolled off her lips quite easily.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Why does it sound like you don't believe I'll enjoy it?" He gave the man a $20. Both of them stood to the side, to wait for their beverages. "So we have to wait for him to make it still?"

Shiho waved a finger. "Yes, since we ordered special drinks, and not the brewed coffee only."

Two women beside them moved aside to make room. Both were not so far from their age, also waiting for their beverage from the vendor's barista. One had brown hair, and the other, a red-head. Yzak was a little annoyed as the brunette peered at studied them both, up and down. No doubt Shiho could feel it also, choosing to ignore it and pretending to watch the barista work his magic with the machine in front of him.

"T-T-tsh! Hey, this couple in front of us, do you see them?"

Whispering or not, he could definitely hear them. _Curse this Coordinator's gift of hearing._

"I do, I do, what a pair!"

"You don't remember, there was this hostage situation that was the talk of everyone not too long ago?"

"-Mhmm"

"That's Shiho Hahnenfuss right there, I wonder if the man she's with is who I think it is."

"Who knows, can't believe she's still here and hasn't returned to the PLANTs."

"Well I don't care if she's a Coordinator or not, but who knows how many she's killed in the past- Oh here's our drinks."

The gabble of voices floated away. Did Shiho have many encounters like these when she was alone? Was that the reason why her father was always so hesitant to let her go out solo?

"At least it didn't matter if I was a Coordinator." Shiho said calmly, still watching the barista now working on their beverages. "It's a little comforting that the only thing that mattered was my career record."

Even if it were a neutral place, Orb had the potential to be so cold. Despite having been rebuilt from it's damages from the war a while back, it had appeared everything was back to normal. It's a shame that some things may not ever change. Times like these were preferrable, compared to what he and Shiho had been through. Lacus was right. Peace is achievable with much caution, and consistent belief in the good in everyone. People don't want anymore deaths.

A large paper cup appeared before his nose.

His companion was waving it in front of him, excited. "You'll have to try it while it's hot. Don't forget to savour the flavour." Yzak sniffed through the small opening of the plastic lid. It smelled quite good, also quite sweet. The smoke filled his nose. He coughed.

"Have a taste? It's not poison, promise." Shiho urged. Yzak complied, pressing his lips to the rim and tipping the cup back. "Mhmm, what do you think?"

The warm liquid had coated his tongue, and the warm flavour had filled his mouth instantly. The familiar taste satisfied him immediately. "Delicious. So what's the name of this Hazelnut drink? _Secret Delight, _or _Coffee Dreams_?"

"Secret Delight." Shiho grinned. "Told you, you will enjoy it."

"You've got me memorized." He said in a matter-of-factly. Course it was not the only time she's displayed a penchant of knowing him.

They strolled along the path, Koko leading the way. It was a more casual atmosphere, now that they had drinks in their hands, Yzak discovered that it helped him in needing to do something with his hands. Sun beams made the browned leaves that had yet to fall in the cold weather. It cast a yellowish glow along their path.

"Hey, I'm finished my drink, do you mind holding Koko for a moment while I go to the bathroom?"

Yzak stared blankly at Shiho, as though expecting her to jump up and say 'just kidding!'. Shiho clearly wasn't, as she held out the leash to him. Koko appeared devastated as well, staring up at her expectantly. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, in disbelief. "Do you realize you're putting your sweet dog's life in my hands?"

Shiho gave a brisk nod, now shoving the leash to his hands. "I've really got to go but I'll be back quick okay? The bathroom's just back there at the clearing." Hastily turning around, she waved behind her.

"HURRY UP, YOU SAID YOU WILL!" hollered Yzak, limply holding onto the leash. "How nice." He stared at the dog in front of him, who looked as tense as could be. Were his legs bent as though preparing to jump at him? Could be. Was his life at risk? Not really, but there were certain parts of his anatomy that he was more concerned about, within biting-radius. Keeping about a meter distance from the animal won't hurt.

"What do I do with you? Think Shiho will miss you if I just unhook you and leave you alone?" He scoffed. "Are you smart enough to know where to go?" Yzak stared at the dog flatly, who stared back. Koko growled low in his throat. Was it just his imagination, or did the beast appear to understand his words?

Still holding onto the leash, he crossed his arms, glaring. "As the human, you'll have to listen to me, dog. You'll have to accept that I'm around your master more often. " He ignored the stare from an elderly man passing by. "Get. Over. It." He emphasized every word coming from his lips, making sure to enunciate.

The Weimaraner ceased his defensive stance and calmed. If the dog knew how to use human expressions, he reckoned it was of someone not taking him seriously.

"It's not my desire to be upset with you, but my instincts tell me you're not listening." Yzak argued back.

Two teenage girls in matching school uniforms giggled at him as they walked by.

Where the hell was Shiho? He pursed his lips. Waiting wasn't his forte as well, and women were renowned to spend quite some time in the bathroom. Yet Shiho was always the exception. Come to think of it, she rarely took this long in the bathroom.

"She'd better not be making me take care of this dog by myself..." he muttered. "Come on Koko." Yzak pulled Koko along with him, who (surprisingly) didn't object to the direction he was heading. "The washrooms would be this way I presume." Backtracking, he discovered the clearing in the park where the coffee beverage stand was erected as well. Beyond that there was a blue-grey square building. Easy to again assume that Shiho would be in there.

He didn't have much long to wait, as shouting around him drew his attention.

"Everybody stay BACK!" Yzak could hear shouts coming afar, quite a distance from the bathroom. More frightened voices, to which Yzak cannot bear to ignore.

"Did someone call the Fire department already?!" With his keen vision, he surveyed his surroundings. Dark grey smoke was rising behind the large evergreen hedges that fenced the park. Hurried people ran towards a common direction, past a gate entrance that led to a residential neighbourhood. There were screams and shouts further away from his location. Sensing endangerment of many lives, Yzak ran towards the chaos, Koko sprinting beside him. He rounded the gates to step into the neighbourhood. He froze.

A lump formed in his throat. They've all seen much carnage and devastation in this generation however Yzak couldn't believe that he was feeling affected by it today.

The smoke he saw moments ago did not prepare him for the blaze that greeted his view now. Facing the park, an apartment building of four stories tall was engulfed in flames. From the bright embers that licked at the peeling paint, it had just started, spreading quickly. Standing many meters away he could still feel the intense heat emanating from it. There were people everywhere, some spectators, some clearly had a narrow escape. A number were collapsed on the ground, those who had been first to the scene comforted those who needed it. A few more were being restrained by other bystanders, those trying to rush back at the burning building. Those who stood too close were coughing, hands covering their noses. Help should be coming in a few minutes.

Not too far away from him he noticed a little boy being restrained by an older gentleman. The little boy was no more than five years old, yet he displayed plenty of strength for someone so young.

"Let me GO!" the little voice yelled, struggling.

The older gentleman grunted, and shook his head angrily. "Listen boy, your Mom will not want you to go back in there, don't give the firemen more work to do!"

"NO!" The little boy broke free from the man's hold, running towards the apartment, still blazing away. Shouting, the older man chased after him, but Yzak got to him first. His lightning reflexes grabbed the kid by the forearm before he could get far. "No, no, no!"

Yzak gritted his teeth, keeping his grip on both Koko's leash and the little boy tight. "You want to DIE so badly little boy?" He pulled on the little boy's arm, returning him to the man.

"No I don't, but my Mom's in there!" The kid shouted angrily. "I need to find the lady who's going to find my Mommy and tell her where Mommy could be hiding!"

Confused and looking for translation, Yzak stared at the panting man who held onto the boy again.

"Thanks for your help- his Mom's inside, and this lady noticed him crying. She ran in there-really fearless, mind you-promising this little guy that she'll find his mother." the man said breathlessly, pointing with his free hand to the main entrance, where the front doors were wide open.

Koko barked, unexpectedly, tugging on the lead in Yzak's hand. He tugged back. There was no way he was going to let this dog run away. Shiho would kill him.

"She promised, she said she knew what it was like to have no mother." the little boy now wailed, having lost his energy to struggle. Koko's barking was making it difficult for him to keep listening.

"Shut up, Koko!" Yzak hissed. The dog kept tugging at the direction of the apartment. Koko was not holding back his desire to go that way_. Dumb dog, Shiho said he was supposed to be smart. Why in the freaking hell would he purposefully be running towards danger?_

_Oh, wait. _Yzak's eyes narrowed into slits. _Why am I now getting a really bad feeling about this? _ He set his eyes back to the kid, who was wiping his tears. "So you said the lady promised she'll find your Mommy and bring her back to you?"

The little boy nodded. "She did, she looked really confident about it too."

"What does she look like?"

"A pretty lady with long brown hair tied back, wearing a long dark green coat."

'

'

'

[Author's Note: March 7, 2017] Well here it is, folks, sort of jump-starting this from out of nowhere. Must dust the cobwebs off this baby.


	5. Fiery Burning Sort Of Love

[**Author's Note**:] I swear, it's monsoon season where I'm living at. No snow, but lots of rain that threatens to drown shorties like me...

Now I wanted to thank you for continuing to read my fanfiction! **Tynuccia:** I do not deserve such a warm welcome! I am renewed with determination, and I thank you for never-failing to put faith in me.

**Disclaimer: **I, Candide Avedo do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Seed, or with any other franchise I fail to mention.

'

**Fiery Burning Sort Of Love**

'

A slender woman with shiny pale hair drove a pristine black sedan in town. Her long fingers gripped the steering wheel lightly, gently turning right. Tall buildings flew past, lining a busy main street. Consulting a map on the dashboard she made a left, driving into an underground parking entrance.

Finding a parking spot, she stepped out of the vehicle, locking it with a resounding *beep*. Heels echoed sharply against the asphalt, the strides rhythmic as a woman routinely walking with a professional air. A professional waddle that many had ducking for cover.

Punching in some access codes, she rode in an elevator, stopping on the fifth floor. Reaching a metal-framed door, she placed in some more numbers on a keypad door lock.

*click*

Stepping inside the suite, her eyes carefully studied the carpet, to a small closet where outdoor items were stored. Slipping off her shoes and donning slippers, she casually walked in. Noting that the place was truly empty, the woman dug into her purse, fishing out a cell phone and dialed.

"Yzak? Why aren't you picking up your phone? Has it run out of batteries? You've let it gone to voicemail. Anyway, nevermind- I'm in town, right in our condo. Call your mother when you get the chance. You've clearly forgotten I'm coming by for a little while."

'

Smoke filled his lungs. Yzak knew he also wouldn't forget the taste of burnt wood on his tongue. Various profanities swam through his mind at the insanity of what he was doing at this moment. It was synonymous to a leap of faith, rushing into the burning building head-first on a little boy's word that Shiho was inside.

Capital L, capital F.

Immediately through the main threshold of the building the heat slammed onto his body with scalding force. He was thinking about turning back, as there was a slim possibility he was mistaken. _She is not that reckless._ Well he'd be lying to himself. As a man who's escaped and fought in many dangerous situations, he understood time was limited. Preferrably checking to make sure she was not inside was a no-brainer.

Shiho was also as good as dead later once he finds her.

With the hazy air all around it was next to impossible to see. Were there even stairs? It was a building of an older design, with wood floors instead of carpet. He'd hope there was some sort of fire-resistant coating on the varnish.

Amidst great focus he found a set of stairs (the little boy quickly yelled out that Shiho may be on the fourth floor) adjacent to the elevators. He pushed open the fire-resistant doors to the stairwell, mildy concerned that the smoke was making it's way here as well. Clearly the safest place in the building, Yzak took mental note that in this situation, making their way back to the stairwell as quickly as possible would be the best.

_Fourth floor..._ His oxygen supply should hold for now, but the stairs had exerted him quite a bit. Not knowing what the other side would reveal, Yzak grasped the handle, and pulled open the door.

_Argh!_ He was slightly alarmed by the attack on his senses, as even thicker smoke began to seep into the stairwell. Yzak hurriedly pulled the door shut behind him, covering his nose. Flames were at his back, and Yzak grew wary. It would be dangerous if the fire was already spreading this way, it would make getting back out difficult. Beyond the spreading flames to his left and right was darkness. The only thing he could distinguish was little patches of light were barely visible in some distances, stretching out to his left and right.

Which way to go?

"SHIHO!" Yzak yelled, regretting it. He coughed as he inhaled the thick air. _Dammit, where are you?!_ He stayed as still as possible, awaiting for any sound.

Then, he heard it. Yzak could faintly hear a cough, followed by another cough. _To the left._ Cursing his legs to go faster, Yzak narrowly dodged a particularly aggressive flame that reached for him, throwing himself against the wall. Fingers touching the charred walls, he winced. They were hot to the touch...

Knowing he only had a matter of time, he crouched low, squinting for any signs of movement in his way. Concentration was difficult, with the crackling of the burning wood around him. Distantly, he'd also heard a pillar or some such thing break and crash below.

Inching forward, he stayed patient. "SHIHO!" He shouted, his eyes falling upon a slumped lump on the ground leaning against the wall. Her long hair had somehow come undone, tangled, and coated with ash. Reaching forward he touched her shoulder.

Shiho moaned in response.

"Stupid, look what you're getting yourself into." Yzak muttered as Shiho coughed, gasping lightly. She was conscious, but clearly she was putting plenty of effort against being overwhelmed and not to lose her wits. His arms supported her shoulders. Shaky hands rested on Yzak's hands and pulled herself to a sitting position. Gently she made to stand, but Yzak kept her down. "Don't bother standing up, smoke's everywhere."

"Yzak." Shiho whispered, pointing further down the hall. Frowning slightly, Yzak followed the direction of her finger. There, not too far from their location was a female figure unconscious, splayed on the ground.

He sighed. "So you've found her." He shook his head. "What are you going to do, you can't even get yourself up." Yzak added, watching her stand.

"Let's get her and get out of here." Shiho breathed, visibly summoning more of her strength. "Not sure how long this building is still safe for." She suddenly moved towards the figure on the ground, falling to her knees and feeling for her wrist. "Pulse. Still alive." Yzak watched her make a move to pull her up-

As upset as he was being dragged into this, there was no other choice. Save them now and talk later. His relief upon finding Shiho successfully was intermingled with anger at Shiho's penchance for trouble.

"Stop, I'll do it." Yzak pushed her hands out of the way, almost rough in his haste. He grabbed both the unconscious woman's arms. Carefully he crouched down to give her a piggy back, with Shiho tugging on the woman's limbs to make it easier to do so. "Are you going to be able to stand? I've got this part."

Shiho appeared to want to make a fuss, but he sent her a sharp glare, daring her to argue. Instead she nodded, pulling herself straight up. "Turn back around?"

"There's no other way- safest part of this building would be the stairwell. Just follow me." Since the builders would have reinforced the main way out in case of an earthquake or a fire, the stairwell would be the choice. The few minutes they've used to interact had cost them some escape time. Flames were a bit more aggressive, they've really had no choice but to turn back to the stairwell. Yzak moved first, since Shiho could be behind to catch the woman should she fall from his grip.

The walls were creaking and crackling around them. Yzak could feel Shiho's tension; inspite her exhausted appearance, she had no trouble staying alert. The floors were feeling hot on their feet as well, and he urged them to move faster (why does the door to their safety seem farther away now?).

"Yzak, the floors are getting hotter." Shiho gasped out, coughing. It was as though seeing him had renewed energy within her, voice steady.

CRACK, SNAP, CRASH!

Before Yzak could reply, the wood beneath them broke apart. The sensation of free-falling had them let out a scream, the floor revealing the third level below them. Fear of being enveloped in flames had Yzak wildly looking at the floor in case they were headed for an unpleasant surprise. The woman behind his back didn't say anything, still "blissfully" out of it. His reflexes were in effect as he landed on his side, preventing himself from crushing, or letting go of the woman.

Shiho was seemingly alright as well, landing roughly beside him with a heavy grunt. "You okay?" He asked, and she nodded. Looking about them, he could see the fire had mostly come through and originated here, as charred wood was everywhere. There was a fire roaring beside them, blocking the stairwell entrance that they'd needed to get to.

"Come this way, we need to find a different exit." He pulled the woman on his back again (looking a little charred herself), to cautiously tread on the burnt wood below their feet. There was not telling if the wood would cave here either. Shiho stayed close. There was a faint glow of light that shone through ahead of them to their left, illuminating through the haze of smoke.

It was a window.

Yzak turned to Shiho, jerking his head towards the window- more-so an opening to the outside that overlooked a swimming pool beside the building. The glass had broke a while ago, no doubt when the fire was spreading to this side.

The floor was creaking at their feet again. There may be limited options here. Neither alternative safe or logical.

"Shiho." Yzak muttered, and looked at Shiho's blank face. "We're probably gonna have to jump."

He was expecting her to object, however all he got was a, "Okay let's do it." as an answer. Inwardly he smiled, amused. There was no need to ask, Shiho was going to act like she was okay with the ideas usually. Especially if he was in "Commander Mode". The unconscious woman obviously had no objections either.

The wood cracked, and the sound of splintering was loud under their feet. They both edged towards the ledge, where they had no effort in standing out and poising to jump. Yzak stood first, since he'd need to make sure the woman was still on his back when he jumped. In theory the water should suffice in breaking their fall. Shiho would jump in right after them.

"Ready?" Yzak coughed. His breathing was becoming laboured, his body feeling a litttle strained. Blackened arms gripped around the woman's legs, wrapping them tighter about his waist.

"Ready whenever you are." Shiho's hand pressed on his shoulder, in a reassuring manner. Her touch was warm, steady and unwavering. She was going to be fine.

With a nod and careful analysis, Yzak knew there was no concern. He pushed off the ledge with his right foot-

Just as the floor caved below him.

_SHIHO!_

Already in the air, Yzak had no chance to look behind him, as he focused on landing square in the water.

*Splash*

The crashing sounds of wood and structure breaking behind him was accompanied by many screams and shouts by the audience standing back. Thick clouds of smoke further filled the air.

Upon landing the cold water stung and threatened to engulf them immediately. The temperature was intensified within the pool, like hundreds of needles poking at every surface of their bodies.

Yzak's first instinct was to bring the woman to the surface, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to the pool's edge. It didn't even matter that he didn't know how to swim; the woman they were saving was most important now. Madly flapping his legs, imitating the moves he'd seen swimmers do. He'd touched the bottom of the pool lightly upon impact, surely the pool wasn't that deep. The woman had regained consciousness. She was staring about wildly and gasping for breath.

"Ma'am it's okay- stop thrashing, grab onto the ledge, can you pull yourself up?" Yzak managed to ask, panting. He did feel the strain of exerting himself now, after making that leap. His swimming was not very effective either.

"OVER HERE! They're ALIVE, OVER HERE!" Relief washed over him as he'd heard a loud shout. Someone had seen them, by the sound of it, quite a number were coming to their aid. Their escape from the third floor must have been easy to spot, with their death-defying leap.

More shouts were heading their way, as the first few pairs of hands pulled the woman up from the water. Yzak sighed to himself. They'd done what had to be done, a boy didn't have to lose his mother. _Where's Shiho...?_

"You actually swam." A hand reached out to him, amidst the din. Shiho's smiling face drenched in water, looking very pleased. So pleased that Yzak was debating on swimming again for her enjoyment.

Yzak smirked, shaking his head. "I survived and that was not swimming." He reached for her hand and she pulled him up. A towel was draped around both their shoulders, as people surrounded them, pulling them both by the arms to the awaiting ambulance outside the property. They were pushed along, being made to head towards the awaiting, anxious crowd.

Standing side-by-side by the ambulance, they both were busy insisting that they were fine, and ready to go. One of the workers wouldn't have it.

"You must be Shiho Hahnenfuss?" A paramedic had looked at them sternly, holding a stethoscope. He didn't look unsure when he asked this. Shiho beside him nodded, waiting patiently. The paramedic then turned to him. "Yzak Jule, right?"

"Yes."

The man looking after them paused to roll up Shiho's sleeve; she had removed the char-coated fabric earlier. He'd quickly studied Shiho's face as he placed a blood pressure cuff on her arm. After a few moments, he nodded and removed the device.

"Charity work doesn't stop for you two, does it?" The man in front of them then smiled. He'd looked over their heads when he said, "There's someone that would like to speak with you two."

Something soft wrapped itself around Yzak's legs, suddenly pulling him to bump shoulders with Shiho. Both of them looked behind to see the little boy, smiling happily. Gripping their legs tight.

"THANK YOU!" He said gleefully, squeezing each pair of legs in each arm. "Mummy's getting help right now- they say she will be okay!" Despite being happy, he held a shaky hand out, pointing to the direction where the woman was laid out on a stretcher. There she was, being cared for by a few of the other paramedics.

_Thank you. When this little boy said it, all his gratitude was put into these two words. It felt, satisfying. Two words that makes me-warm?- even in this weather. _

Shiho had bent down, to wrap her arms around the little boy. "You're welcome." She smiled so warmly that the little boy embraced her again.

Something inside Yzak squeezed.

"You take care of her now, okay? You've got an important job, to make sure your mom gets fully better." Shiho let him go, watching him with a satisfied, relieved expression.

The little boy also turned to Yzak. "Thanks Mister, you saved two people!" As he said this, Yzak was faintly aware of a few flashbulbs in their direction. Loud voices were audible now, that his attention could afford being distracted. Did it matter that people were taking pictures of them again?

There was a loud, barking sound right after, and Koko had bounded over to them, nearly toppling Shiho over. "Ahh, Koko, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Shiho had taken a moment to grab onto the leash again, looking heavily relieved that her dog did not run away. Evidently the man who was holding onto Koko while he was running in after Shiho couldn't keep a hold on him for long.

The same paramedic studied Yzak with stern eyes. "You sure you're okay?" He pulled on Yzak by the arm.

"Yes." Answered Yzak, as best as he could.

"You wouldn't need a ride now, do you?"

"I'm sure sir, we can handle it from here." Yzak wasn't sure how to react when the man bent his head closer to Yzak.

"You two had best be careful. Good deeds are priceless, but don't lose your lives over it if it's dangerous, okay? And I'm not saying that I am de-valuing the skills of a Coordinator, either." He clapped a hand on Yzak's shoulder. "A life is a life. No one will forget you for this."

Yzak was a little surprised to feel Shiho's hand resting on his arm. She had worn a confused expression having listened late to the middle-aged man's words.

The man turned to Shiho, clapping a hand on her shoulder as well. "Be careful with yourself young lady." he added, "A few people saw you running into the building earlier. I want you to never do that again you hear? Stay out of trouble."

Shiho smiled sheepishly. Her face was coated with some ash that failed to wash off, but her eyes were sparkling with satisfaction. "I like to be honest sir- I can't guarantee it. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble."

Both of them waved farewell, as a number of onlookers kept eyes on their retreating backs. A few people with cameras and note pads appeared to want their attention, yet were not sure how to handle speaking to them. Yzak had glared at them warningly, summoning as much displeasure as he could. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Shiho, in private.

'

They were reduced to walking briskly in silence. Shiho was leading the way, aware of the tension Yzak himself was witholding. Even Koko was aware of the situation, the mammal apparently understood life and death situations clearly including the seriousness behind it. The female beside him wiped her face with the cloth given to them earlier. He didn't know where to start. Now that they were both safe, he was indignant as to the situation they were both subjected to previously.

_That insane, spur-of-the-moment event that I recall Shiho is good at. _

An image of Elias Hahnenfuss's face being displeased and damning him to eternal hell was plastered to his mind. Their times together seem to involve risking their lives often, with close-calls each time.

EACH TIME.

"Gah."

Shiho cocked her head to the side questioningly. She didn't appear surprised, merely patient at when he would be emitting some sort of outburst.

_She knows I'm upset, that I would be upset about this. She must be amused right now. _ He bit his tongue, trying his hardest not to freak out at the woman who was effectively driving him crazy.

"So..." Shiho began, peering up his face to his left. A car whizzed by.

"So what?" Yzak replied. "Have you ANY idea how dangerous that was? Are you out of your mind?" He couldn't hold it in. "Wait, not out of your mind- crazy? Crazy is the word for it. You rush into a burning building, because of a little boy's word? You could hear the sirens already, Shiho, couldn't it have waited until the correct amount of help arrives? What if the building collapsed while you were in it? I know I said I was cold, but I didn't want to do THAT." He took a deep breath. "What if I couldn't find you? You're still recovering from the last time, and you think it's okay to actually go rushing into a structurally unsound, smoke-filled, danger zone?! All for someone you don't know. You're not at work right now."

Grabbing her arm to spin her around and have a look at him, Yzak wanted her to see sense. "I had plenty of 'what-if's going on in my head while I was busy running inside looking for you. What if I couldn't find you in time?" he saw the comprehension in her eyes. "What if I was too late?"

His throat almost closed at those words. Yzak almost choked out the last part, finding difficulty in imagining what would have happened had he been too late. _Too late. _ Like last time.

Shiho appraised his expression. Closing her eyes briefly, she plucked up some sort of courage before responding. "I'm sorry for being troublesome Yzak." She began walking again, Koko and Yzak in tow. "At the same time I'm not sorry. I sound like a lunatic for running after the woman, but I couldn't help it. There's no way I'm going to let a little boy know what it feels like to have no mother. I'm going to try my best at least."

Yzak contemplated this. He'd reckoned that would have been her answer. He realized that little by little, he'd begun to understand what values were most important to this woman who'd known so much more about _him_. Gradually he had become comfortable with the unpredictable sides to her, and suddenly- wanting to discover more. What else was there?

"You're going to have to stop doing that, and consider my nerves into the equation of your thoughts. What about your father? What's he going to say?"

Shiho had no hesitation. "He'd have to deal with it. I can handle myself Yzak, you know that. I'm not going to do something I can't handle. You trained me, remember? That was one of the first things you taught me."

Silence took over again. Moments passed, and the wind blew at them briskly, chilling their exposed faces once again. Their walk was slower now, a little more exhausted than before.

"You came for me." Shiho said suddenly, looking at him again. "You did it before, and you did it again."

Yzak let out a snort. "Well of course I did, what was I supposed to do, let you do it yourself?"

At the corner of his eye, he could see her eyes sparkle up at him, face turning red. "The firemen were coming, you'd heard it." She whispered. "You still came."

"Don't sound so surprised, you know how I feel." he snapped, concern mingling with a little frustration. "I'd come for you even if you didn't ask." Yzak wanted to bite his tongue, letting his sentence hand abruptly.

A sigh was all he got for a reply. Wondering what was the matter now, Yzak stole a glance and saw her eyes had softened. "Yes?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Hmm." was all Shiho replied. To that she quietly linked her right arm to his left. Her lithe form pressed slightly, matching his stride.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"No one's looking, you don't have to be so tough right now." Shiho replied, smiling lightly. The only acceptable thing was that Koko had stopped being hostile, shockingly behaved.

Yzak cleared his throat. "How soon until you get home?" He couldn't reply to this, not yet. He was trying to distract himself from the young woman so close to him, resting on his arm. The only other time they were close like this was...

_Clear the head. _

Scolding his thoughts in the direction it was leading, he blamed it on the fact that: A person of the opposite gender was being very close to him. He'd noticed of course that she was a woman like last time, but still... His fingers twitched. She smelled good. Even with the smell of smoke on them, he could still distinctly smell _her._ Yzak scoffed inwardly. A regular woman wouldn't make him this wary. No, of course not.

_This was Shiho._

As though reading his thoughts, Shiho cleared her throat as well, pressing herself closer to him. "Only about ten minutes to go, at our pace."

_She is purposefully leaning. _

He gritted his teeth. It wasn't as if he'd never been this close to the woman before, honestly. "That's good." There was no denying that having their arms linked felt good. It felt- natural?

_God._

Walking in comfortable silence, they would now and then come close when a particularly strong gust of wind threatened to cut right through their clothing. The weather was alright, actually. There was no minding the cold. Their clothes had long-since dried so the breeze did not sting as much.

What was ten minutes felt like five. Did they run all the way to Shiho's house again? He'd grown accustomed to the slow pace. Rounding a corner the front gates to Shiho's house loomed ahead. Pulling her arm away from Yzak, Shiho fished in her pockets for her keys.

Arm feeling strangely empty, he waited on Shiho to punch some codes into the gate, to let them in. As he did so, he watched Shiho enter, then turned to look at him questioningly when he did not follow.

"Aren't you coming in?" Shiho had asked so casually, a little surprised that he did not do so automatically. Her hand had let go of Koko's leash, the dog still waiting on her to come inside.

Pushing back the recent anxious thought of being alone with Shiho, having to deal with Hahnenfuss senior at the end of an exhausting day added to the negatory decision. "I think next time. I'll see you later." He felt awkward at saying goodbye. What could he do to let her know that he will come back, without sounding all cheesy?

Demonstrating her knowledge of her reading abilites regarding him, Shiho stepped outside once more. She smiled lightly, leaning in to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Yzak." Shiho whispered close to his ear, arms gently pressing on his back. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Trusting his instincts Yzak's moved his arms to her shoulders, enveloping her within them. He couldn't control the next thought: _She fits._

She'd relaxed in his arms. The constant threat of danger made him hold her longer still. He was grateful for this solitude. Her warmth continued to keep him calm, spreading down to his toes.

Yzak furrowed his brows. The warm feeling on his toes should not feel so wet. _Oh, no._

"What the HELL?! Shiho, your dog PEED on ME!"

_Moment ruined by an ass-of-a-dog._

'

The squelching noise was disturbing. Nose scrunched in annoyance he waddled his way to his rental, summoning ultimate tolerance towards his wet socks- wet from the water, and wet from Shiho's dog.

He stunk. Stale pee was not going to be tolerable. Wonderful that he had an hour-long drive. Thinking it would be better to remove his shoes, Yzak thought better of it. Or-he could probably drive barefoot. Wanting nothing more than to let the damn dog loose in space (see how he'd like it), he'd forgotten that his cell phone had been on silent all this time.

Fishing for his pocket and thanking the space gods that it was water-proof, he listened for his messages.

_5 missed calls. _

Who would be calling him so many times and not realize he was probably busy? The familiar number made his stomach roll.

Mother was in town.

'

'

'

'

[**Author's Note: March 18, 2017**] So as I'm typing this, I'm managing to think to myself how surely in the future, methods and techniques are in place to prevent power outages and other things in the event of a fire or earthquake. Apologies for making Koko seem mean, he's just very protective of Shiho. I guess he was "marking" his territory.

I finished the last part while being on the plane to Mexico! Five-hours long flight, I told to myself I'll bloody finish this chapter if it's the last thing I do on this session! Mind you I'm still tired from the 4-hour sleep, working the day before, and energized by coffee and sheer will-power.

Sorry for my ramble, I hope this chapter meets expectations! (Must find wifi to upload this)

-Candide Avedo


End file.
